Los elementos de la guerra
by Guardian Darxs
Summary: [cancelado] lo siento
1. Capitulo 1:El inicio

He de decir que este es mi primer fic y gracias por leerme :P te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, dejando eso a un lado he de decir que yo me imaginé esta historia con pony antropomorphos pero he modificado la historia para que se pueda interpretar de las 2 formas ,sin nada más que decir disfruten.

Fanfic Los elementos de la guerra

Capitulo 1: El inició

Este fic inicia como muchos otros, como era usual hacia un día tranquilo en poniville pues los pájaros cantaban, los Potros jugaban, el día era soleado y llena de buena vibra,si ,todos los habitantes sin duda tenían un pacífico y tranquilo día, bueno, todos excepto uno, una Alicornio color lavanda con pelo morado y un mechón de color rosa fuerte y otro rosa no tan fuerte.( ya saben a quien me refiero)

Twilight Sparkle quien era acompañada de Spike el dragón (que era un dragón obvio) corría con gran angustia y al mismo tiempo emoción a su castillo.

S: oye Twily podrías ir más lento -exclamó spike

T:no puedo detenerme spike el mapa me llama y tengo que ir, además el mapa no me ha llamado en un largo tiempo y no voy a desaprovechar el momento.

Y así siguió corriendo sin descanso hasta el castillo de la armonía donde se hallaba el mapa de la armonia (no Apoco), grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a sus cinco amigas en el frente de la puerta de la inmensa estructura.

T:Chicas que hacen aquí?-preguntó twilight

AJ:Lo mismo queremos saber-explicó Apple Jack con su típico acento campirano

Todavía fue más grande su sorpresa cuando vio venir corriendo hacia ella a Starswirl el bárbaro el cual ya había salido de el limbo y tras de sí a los elementos de la protección (los voy a llamar así porque no se cual sea el nombre de estos).

SW:Que sucede - preguntó Starswirl con voz autoritaria

T:No lo sé - dijo twilight

RF:El mapa nos ha comunicado a todos debe de ser algo grave - dijo rockhoof

F:Algo grave? - dijo exaltada Fluttershy mientras empezaba a temblar

RD:Sea lo que sea estoy segura que entre los doce podremos superar lo que sea - dijo confiada Rainbow

?:Que sean catorce se hoyo

A twilight casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio a la princesa Luna y Celestia bajar de unos carruajes que acababan de descender en la puerta del castillo.

T:princesa Celestia? - dijo exaltada twilight

C:normalmente soy yo quien te llama a ti mi fiel estudiante pero en esta ocasión haz sido tu la que me ha sorprendido - dijo la monarca blanca

L:Que sucede - preguntó la princesa luna

T:no lo sé - dijo twilight al borde de la desesperación

R:Oh quizás sea otra de las molestas bromas de discord - dijo indignada rarity

?:No ,no lo es pero suena divertido

Enseguida todos reconocieron la voz y se voltearon para ver a quien la producía.

Todos:Discord - dijeron al unísono

D:Hola como están - preguntó discord en tono burlon

C:Que es lo que tramas discord - preguntó Celestia molesta(no lo hice a drede lo juro XD)

D:Ay pero yo no he hecho nada - dijo el señor del caos

D:Yo sólo detecte grandes concentraciones de magia en un lugar y quise venir a investigar - se excusó discord

Todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de desaprobación pues no se terminaban de confiar la excusa que dijo discord.

F:bueno si discord no fue entonces quien nos llamó - dijo Fluttershy rompiendo el incómodo silencio

T:sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo - dijo twilight mientras abría el portón de par en par dejando pasar a todos.

De ay todos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba el mapa con pasó lento pero decidido, se veía en sus rostros una expresión de tensión y preocupación a excepción de discord y pinkie pie que sonreían alegremente.

Cuando llegaron a la gran puerta de color dorado twilight se detuvo un segundo para prepararse a ver lo que se encontraría hay adentro, tras calmarse un poco abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a todos y lo que vieron los dejo congelados.

T:Que pasó aquí - dijo con terror la alicornio lavanda

Continuará...


	2. capitulo 2:explicaciones

Bueno aquí la segunda parte del fic, les advierto que planeó que este fic sea bastante extenso así que no se desesperan también planeó ser bastante activo jeje, bueno sin nada más que decir disfruten.

Fanfic Los elementos de la guerra

Capitulo 2:explicaciones

Twilight miraba con terror el hueco vacío en donde se suponía debía estar el mapa de la armonía.

T:Que pasó aquí - dijo con terror twilight

S:el mapa no está - dijo sonambula exaltada

T:pero porque, a donde, cuando - decía twilight entrando en pánico

C:Discord! - grito Celestia - esta broma a ido demasiado lejos!.

D:que porque me miran a mi que tal si el mapa se cansó de ser mapa y le salieron piernas para salir corriendo - dijo discord con un tono de voz inocente pero burlón.

L:no juegues con nosotras discord, no creas que nos tragaremos tal mentira - dijo furiosa la princesa Luna antes de ser interrumpida

?:pues será mejor que lo creas ,si quieres que te diga lo que tenga que decir - dijo una voz dulce y armoniosa de forma femenina.

Enseguida todos dirigieron sus miradas de donde provenía la voz y al ver de donde salía se quedaron sin habla.

En ese momento entraba al salón por otra puerta una figura conocida y desconocida a la vez, podían observar a una alicornio blanca de la misma altura que Celestia quizá un pelín más grande con la misma textura que los ponys de cristal, su cabello muy parecido al de Luna con la diferencia de que este era de un color azul y en vez de estrellas tenía puntos blancos de forma hexagonal que brillaban de cuando en cuando.

?:la verdad no le veo la gran cosa - dijo la alicornio mientras tocaba su cuerpo quizás de una manera un tanto inadecuada ya que provocó que todos los varones ay presentes se sonrojaran un poco (pervertidos 7u7)

C:y tu quien eres? - preguntó la princesa todavía un poco impactada de la impresión

?:Oh donde están mis modales - dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta

Chris:mi nombre es Christyn y soy lo que ustedes llaman el mapa de la armonía - explicó

Chris:me disculpo por la conmoción que haya causado, pues yo soy quien los he reunido a todos aquí para ver un tema de suma importancia, me hubiera gustado también contactar a la princesa Cadence y su esposo pero me resultó imposible espero que ustedes puedan decirles después- terminó de decir

Pp:Quee? - dijo gritando la pony rosa - quieres decir que tu eres el mapa que nos envía a diversos lugares de equestria y además quien nos llamó a todos aquí.

Chris:así es - dijo con calma christyn

Enseguida Pinkie inalo tanto aire como le permitieron sus pulmones y salir disparada como globo pinchado.

Sw:y para que nos haz llamado Christyn - dijo Starswirl

Chris:lamento decirles que soy portadora de malas noticias pues nuevamente equestria se encuentra en grave peligro - dijo en tono serio pero con su voz angelical era difícil sentirse mal estando cerca de ella

Chris:he detectado un poder tan oscuro como el abismo mismo (les juro que salen así XD) que sombra es una pulga en comparación de este nuevo enemigo, desconozco su nombre y su ubicación pues es cauteloso y mueve sus hilos con una sutileza que es casi imposible de detectar, sin embargo no para mi y es gracias a ello que me presento aquí para decirles que hacer.

Rd:Oooooh ya veo quieres que busquemos a este enemigo y le patemos el trasero todos juntos - dijo rainbow imitando movimientos de kárate

Chris:en realidad... - dijo pero fue interrumpida por Flash magnus

Fm:Si estoy ansioso de volver a combatir y mi escudo también - decía mientras limpiaba su escudo

Chris:Si peroo... - pero fue Starswirl quien la interrumpió esta vez

Sw:Si es así debemos prepararnos quizá conozca un hechizo que nos ayude a localizarlo - decía

Chris:pero esteee... - decía para volver a ser interrumpida esta vez por rarity

Celestia se percató de que no dejaban hablar a Christyn por lo cual decidió ayudarla y aclarandose la garganta hizo un ademán para que se callaran a lo que todos obedecieron.

Chris:gracias - dijo Christyn

C:de nada - respondió Celestia

Chris:en realidad ustedes no pelearan con este enemigo - dijo muy seriamente

Todos:Queee? - dijeron al unísono

Chris:sip verán como ya les había dicho nuestro enemigo es demasiado fuerte para que lo enfrentemos nosotros solos así que para derrotar a este enemigo su misión será encontrar LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA GUERRA

Todos:Eeeeh? - volvieron a decir todos

C:los elementos de la guerra?

Chris:Si, los elementos de la guerra son un grupo de 6 individuos que son expertos en combate y al igual que ustedes representan una virtud de su respectivo campo, así como Magnus es valentía , Rainbow es lealtad ,Starswirl es brujería, sus elementos son DETERMINACION, FURIA, VENGANZA, JUSTICIA, CORAJE Y SACRIFICIO.

Al oír los elementos más de uno hizo un gesto de desagrado no creían que tales emociones podían pertenecer a un héroe.

L:no lo sé estas segura de que estos elementos son de fiar? - preguntó Luna

Chris:-suspiro- si te soy sincera no será una tarea fácil como bien dijiste los elementos que representan no son muy agradables y muy probablemente tengan problemas con sus compañeros y es ay mis amigos donde entran ustedes - dijo con una sonrisa

T:a que te refieres - preguntó Twilight

Chris:pues bien ustedes no pelearon contra este enemigo pero eso no quiere decir que no van a hacer nada su labor será buscar y reunir a los 6 elementos de la guerra para que nos ayuden - siguió diciendo - Será una tarea difícil, tendrán que buscar en toda equestria e incluso más allá y además tendrán de asegurarse de que se lleven bien y no se maten los unos a los otros

Sw:así que nos convertiremos en niñeros - dijo Starswirl en tono molesto

Chris:Si lo quieres ver así, sin embargo lo que dijiste hace rato de prepararse no estaría mal, estoy casi segura de que en más de una ocasión tendrán que entrar en combate quizá contra los mismos elementos - dijo en un tono dulce pero serio

Al oír eso los presentes tragaron un poco de saliva, tenían que enfrentarse a otro pony que además era experto en combate.

T:y tu que harás - preguntó Twilight

Chris:Yo me quedaré aquí para ver si puedo conseguir un poco más de información sobre nuestro enemigo

Sw:te ayudo - ofreció Starswirl

Chris:como desees

C:nosotras movilizaremos a los guardias y a los wonderboltz para su búsqueda - en ese momento Celestia se dio cuenta de algo - oye pero no nos haz dicho como son - dijo Celestia

Chris:ni yo misma se como son sólo se que cuando estén cerca de uno su Cutiee Mark brillará con una luz intensa y que los reconocerán de inmediato

Rd:eso no es de mucha ayuda -dijo rainbow fastidiada

Chris:se que no es mucho, les imploro que me perdonen y sin nada más que decir les deseo mucha suerte y que el sol guíe su camino - terminó de decir y enseguida todos salieron del castillo para emprender su larga búsqueda.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar fuera de los dominios de equestria en el fondo de un inmenso abismo

Craaaaaaaaash se escucha la roca de las profundidades romperse y empieza a salir un líquido negro muy espeso para después seguirle una fuerte explosión mágica que destruyó todo el abismo dejando salir todo ese líquido hacia afuera.

?:destrucción - se hoyo una voz siniestra que parecían muchas voces diciendo lo mismo desde el interior del cráter.

?:DESOLACION - se volvió a oír la misma voz

?:MUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - grito la voz haciendo que temblará la tierra.

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo 3: Aguja en un pajar

Deben saber que como siempre los capítulos del principio quizás son un poco pesados pero no se preocupen no será por siempre.

Fanfic: Los elementos de la guerra

Capitulo 3:aguja en un pajar

Tras aclarar todo los 11 elementos y las princesas salieron del castillo y estando afuera pensaron que es lo que se iva a hacer.

C:bueno si tenemos que estar cerca de los elementos de la guerra para encontrarlos, la guardia real y los wonderboltz no servirán de mucho - dijo Celestia

L:no obstante podemos mandar pequeñas patrullas a los pueblos para monitorizar a los ponys que hay residan y avisarnos cuando haya algún movimiento sospechoso o extraño - dijo luna

Rd:y nosotros que haremos - preguntó rainbow

Mm:al ser un área tan grande yo recomendaría que nos separaramos en parejas para abarcar más terreno - dijo mistmane

R:y si encontramos alguno? - Preguntó rarity

T:entonces usarán esto - decía twilight mientras les daba a todos una piedra de color rosa.

Aj:ammm, no se como unas piedras nos van ayudar - dijo Apple jack haciendo que Twilight riera un poco

Sw:esas no son piedras normales - decía Starswirl que acababa de llegar

T:Así es estas piedras están encantadas, cuando encuentren a uno sólo agitenlas y aparecerá su Cutie Mark en las demás piedras para ir de inmediato - dijo twilight a lo que todos asintieron.

Y tras decir esto eligieron el lugar y las parejas que monitorearian ese lugar, Celestia y Luna vigilarian Canterlot, rainbow y Flash irían a clousdale, rarity y mistmane a ponyhattan, Apple jack y Rockhoof irían a appleloosa, fluttershy y Mage a trottingham, Pinkie y sonambula al imperio de cristal y por último y no menos importante Twilight y Starswirl irían a Maretonia, esta última desbordada de felicidad al saber quién sería su pareja.

?:y nosotros - dijo una voz conocida

T:Starlight - dijo twilight que no se había percatado de la presencia de su alumna

Tr:Si no esperabas dejarnos aquí verdad - decía trixie que venía detrás de Starlight y con ella venía Spike

Twilight movió sus de lado a lado rápidamente demostrando su nerviosismo pues era lo que planeaba hacer, al no encontrar palabras para decirles de manera que no se sintieran mal dijo.

T:temo decirles que ustedes no nos acompañarán - decía twilight - como lo dijo Christyn será peligroso y no me perdonaría que les pasará algo.

S:bueno lo siento chicas esto es cosa de héroes - dijo Spike dando unos pasos hacia adelante

T:tu tampoco vendrás Spike - dijo Twilight

S:Que? Pero porque? - dijo Spike en tono suplicante

T:quizás el el imperio de cristal seas Spike el valiente y glorioso pero realmente no sabes nada de combate, ni siquiera yo se si estaré segura - dijo Twilight

Al decir esto los tres bajaron la mirada, al ver esto Twilight les dijo.

T:no se preocupen en nuestra ausencia ustedes deberán monitorear poniville, quien sabe quizás ellos mismos vengan a buscarnos.

Esto les levantó un poco el animo, pero no demasiado pues sabían que no los querían aya.

Después de eso las princesas se retiraron y todos fueron por algunas cosas, se despidieron y se fueron rumbo a sus destinos, lo que Twilight no sabía era que tenía más razón de la que le hubiera gustado.

En un muelle en Seaward Shoals arribó un barco que se veía no era de equestria, se abrió una compuerta y bajo una figura grande de caballero con armadura plateada con bordes dorados y con una espada en la espalda.

?:con que aquí es equestria eh? - dijo una voz distorsionada producto del eco metálico del casco que tenía.

?:muy bien es hora de encontrar a los elementos de la armonía.

Continuará...


	4. Capitulo 4: primer encuentro

He de decir que no me arrepiento de nada XD y que a partir de aquí la historia será un poco más movida, sin más al fic.

Fanfic Los elementos de la guerra

Capitulo 4:primer contacto.

1er día de búsqueda

Los dos grupos se dirigieron a los destinos seleccionados, unos volando apresuradamente, otros con un trote tranquilo, otras en tren y dos magos en globo aerostático.

Les esperaba un largo camino pues esta aventura apenas había empezado, durante su viaje en globo Twilight y Starswirl tenían una vivida conversación sobre magia y un plan.

T:realmente crees que encontremos a alguno de los elementos en Maretonia? - dijo twilight expectante

Sw:desconozco si alguno de estos elementos esta ay, de lo que si estoy seguro es que encontremos algunas herramientas que nos ayuden en nuestro viaje - dijo Starswirl

T:herramientas ? - preguntó Twilight

Sw:Si hace mucho tiempo cuando viaje a Maretonia conocí a un grupo de cebras que eran excelentes creando armas y armaduras y alguna que otra poción - explicó Starswirl

T:Ooh, si leí un poco de eso en uno de tus libros, en verdad voy a conocerlos - dijo twilight con notoria emoción.

Sw:Si sólo trata de no ponerme en ridículo - dijo Starswirl algo fastidiado de la actitud de la alicornio, aveces se comportaba de una manera muy infantil.

T: -en su cabeza decía repetidamente -que emoción, que emoción, que emoción.

Todos los demás elementos tenían una charla parecida a excepción de rainbow y Flash que platicaban de sus proesas y hazañas para determinar quien era más genial.

Las primeras en llegar a su destino fueron pinkie y Sonambula, quienes fueron recibidas en la estación de tren por la princesa Cadence y Shining armor en persona.

Cad:Bienvenidos - dijo Cadence con una cálida sonrisa - mis tías ya nos han avisado a Shining y a mi y déjenme decirles que les ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

Sa:Así es, tienen todo el servicio de la Guardia de cristal a su disposición - dijo Shining

Pp:Okie Dokie Lokie - dijo Pinkie muy sonriente

Sonambula sólo asintió y ambas pasarán al gran reino e iniciaron su búsqueda.

Pp:Si yo fuera un elemento de la guerra donde me esconderia - decía Pinkie frotándose el mentón y le preguntaba a Shining los lugares más transitados del reino.

Mucho más lejos de ay en las puertas del tártaro cuatro guardias nocturnos vigilaban la entrada, pero de pronto un gran estruendo se escuchó y una nube negra con destellos rojos apareció.

Guardia:alto, quien anda ay - advirtió el Guardia

?:Ut nugas mea transire audeant - dijo las varias voces al mismo tiempo

El Guardia no supo que hacer

?:Morietuur! - grito y enseguida se abalanzó sobre los guardias matandolos al apenas tocarlos dejando sólo polvo de lo que alguna vez fue un pony.

La nube pasó la puerta y se dirigió a un lugar en conciso, a la prisión de tirek, al llegar se encontró con el cancerbero el cual rugio ferozmente, pero la nube sin inmutarse se transformó en una boca gigante y lo devoró por completo sólo dejando su pata izquierda, después se dirigió a la jaula.

?:tirek - susurro la nube

Tirek:Eeeh? - dijo tirek sorprendido -¿Quién eres?¿Qué quieres? - preguntó tirek con un tono agresivo

?:respondemos a muchos nombres pero ninguno que conozcas y lo que queremos es una respuesta

Tirek se quedó callado y espero lo que aquel ser iba a decir, pues vio detrás lo que le había hecho al cancerbero.

?:sirveme tirek - siguió diciendo - ayúdame a sumir a equestria en la oscuridad y miseria, y tus recompensas serán tan grandes que toquen el cielo, podrás destrozar a tus enemigos y hacerlos sufrir - dijeron las voces con tono sombrío y psicótico.

Tirek:y si me rehusó - dijo tirek desafiante

?:Si te rehusas morirás junto con ellos - dijo en el mismo tono

Tirek lo pensó un poco el no quería servir a nadie pero desconocía la fuerza de esa cosa, así que optó por decir.

Tirek:Si lo que dices es cierto será un placer ayudarte - dijo tirek usando sus dotes de engañar a la gente

?:perfecto - dijeron y enseguida un líquido negro envolvió a Tirek y cuando desparecio Tirek se veia más fuerte más poderoso, ahora todo su cuerpo era de color negro y su boca se extendió hasta la Unión de su mandíbula dándole un aspecto intimidatorio, el con su nueva fuerza tomó los barrotes y los rompió con sus brazos, la nube le dio la espalda y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, a lo que este obedeció.

?:y una cosa más Tirek - decía la nube - si te atreves a traicionarme tu destino será incluso peor que la muerte - dijo, haciendo que Tirek se pusiera frío, lo habían descubierto pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Devuelta en el imperio de cristal Pinkie y ... habían buscado por horas viendo a los ponys que pasaban pero ningún indicio de los elementos.

Pp:Ayyyy, porque es tan difícil - grito irritada

Sm:tranquila Pinkie ya lo encontraremos - decía Sonambula

Las dos estaban a punto de volver al castillo pero de repente la cola de Pinkie empezó a vibrar.

Pp:espera - dijo Pinkie - mi cola siente algo - y tras decir eso Pinkie empezó a rastrear lo que fuera que la llamará usando su cola como detector de metales, al poco rato llegaron a una plaza con muchos ponys y de entre todos Pinkie se fijo en uno.

Pp:Ay - exclamó Pinkie señalando a un pony con boina negra y capa roja, acto seguido dio un salto imposible para caer sobre el pero este la evadio fácilmente provocando que Pinkie se atolondrado por unos segundos, segundos que aprovechó para salir corriendo

Pp:oye espera - grito Pinkie para incorporarse y correr tras el, Sonambula también se unió a la persecución, de reojo Pinkie vio su Cutie Mark y vio que está estaba brillando, no había duda ese debía ser un elemento, los tres atravesaron calles y evadieron a los transeúntes pero Pinkie no podía darle alcance así que se le ocurrió una idea loca, sacó su cañón de fiestas de quien sabe donde y en una fracción de segundo se metió y salió disparada, un wiiiiiiiiiiii se escuchó mientras volaba rápidamente y se posicionada enfrente de el, el pony dio la vuelta a la izquierda metiéndose en un callejón sin salida donde Pinkie y Sonambula lo acorralaron.

Pp:tranquilo sólo queremos... - no pudo terminar de decirlo pues el pony con gran agilidad y fuerza trepó saltando de pared en pared hasta llegar al techo de la casa desde donde les dirigió una ultima mirada para después desaparecer -hablar - terminó de decir Pinkie, con cierto desgano a los pocos segundos llegó Sonambula.

Sm:Pinkie estás bien - preguntó en tono preocupado

Pp:no - dijo triste - lo perdí - dijo

Sm:no te preocupes lo encontraremos tarde o temprano - le dijo consolandola - ven vamos a decirle a la princesa Cadence - acto seguido se fueron rumbo al castillo.

Más tarde a la afueras del imperio de cristal el mismo pony entra a una taberna llena de rufianes y estafadores para sentarse en la barra, enseguida el tabernero se acercó.

?:sidra - dijo el pony antes de que pudiera decir algo, y este obedeció danndole un tarro de sidra.

Tabernero:no eres de por aquí verdad - preguntó el tabernero de buena gana sin recibir respuesta.

?:mira iré directo al grano - decía mientras se terminaba el líquido - escuche que el que se hace llamar Starswirl el bárbado estaba por aquí, es eso cierto? - preguntó tajante el pony

Tabernero:pues no el no se encuentra aquí, hasta donde yo sé el ahora vive en poniville

?:poniville ehh? - dijo

Tabernero:Si el...- no continuo pues su invitado ya no estaba en su lugar sólo unos cuantos bits y el tarro vacío.

Afuera de la taberna.

?:ya verás Starswirl lo que te espera, verás por fin las consecuencias de tus actos - decía el pony mientras invocava una espada negra y sentía su filo.

Continuará...


	5. Capitulo 5: Sin pistas

Jeje apuesto a que ya se han quedado picados tras estos eventos que pasan simultáneamente, en ese caso sólo les digo que sean pacientes por que la historia va para largo rato, al fic.

Fanfic Los elementos de la guerra

Capitulo 5: Sin pistas

2do día de búsqueda

Pinkie y sonambula le contaron los eventos del día anterior a la princesa Cadence, pero optaron por no llamar a los otros hasta que estuvieran totalmente seguros, Shining mando hacer buscar por todo el imperio a un pony con boina negra y capa roja.

Lo que ellos no sabían era de que tal pony ya no se encontraba ay se dirigía rápido como el viento en dirección a poniville.

Los sucesos ocurridos en el tártaro tampoco pasaron desapercibidos pues Celestia recibió el informe de la tragedia de parte de Christyn quien le había dicho que el enemigo se estaba empezando a moverse y que probablemente buscaba aliados para fortalecerse, a lo que Celestia mando un batallón entero a proteger la puerta del tártaro y también mando a buscar el cuerno de sombra y a Chrysalis.

El resto de los integrantes ya habían llegado a sus respectivos destinos e iniciaron su búsqueda, sin éxito alguno, se percataron de que no sería una tarea fácil y equestria era muy grande para 12 ponys, siendo la frustrada Pinkie por no encontrar al mismo sujeto.

Mientras tanto lejos de cualquiera de las portadoras en la madrugada en Seaward Shoals el caballero salió de una posada y se dirigió a un puesto de antigüedades que tenía una cebra.

Se oyó el tintineo de la puerta abriendose y la cebra dijo.

Cebra:Saludos en que puedo ayudarle - dijo alegremente

Caballero:me dijeron que viniera con usted si necesitaba información - respondió el caballero

Cebra:hmmmmm y que clase de información necesitas - dijo en un semblante más serio

Caballero: necesito saber todo lo que pueda de los elementos de la armonía - dijo

Cebra:hmmmnn permíteme un momento - la cebra se metió en su despacho y empezó a lanzar libros por los aires - a aquí está -dijo tomando un libro un grande y pesado abriendolo en una página y mostrándosela al caballero

Cebra:Los elementos de la armonía objetos muy poderosos que son capaces de eliminar la maldad de este mundo, su poder se alimenta de las virtudes positivas de sus portadores LA LEALTAD, LA AMABILIDAD, LA RISA, LA HONESTIDAD, LA GENEROSIDAD Y LA MAGIA - decía la cebra

Caballero:y donde puedo encontrarlos - preguntó ansioso el caballero

Cebra:lamentablemente ese es un dato que desconozco - le dijo - pero quizás le preguntas a sus portadores actuales te digan donde están - terminó de decir

Caballero: y donde los encuentro - dijo el caballero

Cebra:busca a la princesa Twilight y sus amigas - fue lo único que dijo

El caballero agradeció la información y se fue corriendo del local haciendo que las placas de su armadura chocaran.

Caballero:la princesa Twilight, haré que me diga donde están y si se rehúsa se lo sacaré a la fuerza - culminó de decir el caballero con rumbo indeterminado.

4to día de búsqueda

En las afueras de Balticrin el pony con boina corría a toda velocidad dirección a poniville cuando una patrulla de tres wonderboltz lo detuvo.

W1: alto - grito un wonderbolt que por su vestimenta decía que era el capitán a lo que este se detuvo

W1:por decreto de la princesa Celestia todo pony que salga o entre a una ciudad debe ser identificado - dijo

?:no te preocupes sólo estoy de pasó - dijo en cierto tono molesto

W1:lo lamento pero no hay excepciones, cual es tu nombre - preguntó el capitán

No hubo res puesta, la tención en el lugar se hizo presente, nada bueno saldría de ay o al menos no para los wonderboltz

W1:CUAL ES TU NOMBRE - grito el capitán impacientandoce

?:-suspiro- supongo que tendrá que ser a la mala - dijo mientras se tronaba el cuello

W1:atrapenlo - ordenó el wonderbolt

Los dos wonderboltz se lanzaron sobre el y este para sorpresa de los mismos dio un salto con voltereta pasando por encima de ellos, cuando estuvo detrás invocó dos espadas negras una en cada mano/casco y dio una estocada a cada uno pero el segundo la logró esquivar, el primero no fue tan rápido, al ver esto el capitán sacó una porra y se abalanzó sobre el, el pony lo esquivo rápidamente y usando su propia inercia lo sujeto de sus alas y los estrelló contra el piso, el wonderbolt restante intento hacer una maniobra arriesgada y voló muy alto hasta donde sólo se veía un puntito desde el suelo, enseguida se precipitó tan rápido como le permitieron sus alas, el otro pony apenas dándole importancia lanzó una de sus espadas haciendo un corte superficial en una de sus alas lo que hizo que perdiera el control y se estrelló contra el piso a unos centímetros de el dejándolo fuera de combate.

?:patético - fue lo único que dijo para continuar su camino

Muy lejos de hay en los extremos de equestria al borde del mar celestial que era el límite de equestria y griffinstone, un grupo de guardias encontraron la guarida de la derrotada Chrysalis a la cual entraron con cautela y sus lanzas hacia el frente, tras caminar e inspeccionar la caverna, en una habitación por así decirlo tras un velo de color verde se veía la figura de una durmiente Chrysalis, los guardias se aproximaron haciendo el menor ruido posible y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca quitaron el velo y le apuntaron a la imagen con sus lanzas, lo que vieron les dejo sin habla, en vez de Chrysalis era una pila de madera con forma de Chrysalis que tenía escrito en el torso.

«muy tarde, xoxo Chrysalis»

A los pocos segundos se hoyo un pitido y uno de ellos alcanzó a decir - es una trampa - antes de que el techo encima de ellos colapsara sepultandolos bajo toneladas de roca.

No muy lejos de ay una Chrysalis veía con gozo como una nube de polvo se alzaba de su morada, ahora Chrysalis de un tono de piel más oscuro con un cabello de color rojo fuerte al igual que sus ojos y alas, las cual por cierto eran mucho más grandes que antes, de su cola salía un aguijón de Escorpión con la punta en forma triangular muy filosa y de su espalda/lomo salían cuatro largos apéndices que se asemejaban a las patas de una araña.

?:satisfecha - preguntó la nube

Chrysalis:Si, ya vámonos -dijo dándole la espalda a su trampa mortal y dirigiéndose al lado de la nube y de tirek.

Continuará...


	6. Capitulo 6: apariencias

Meh sólo les quiero decir que además de la historia lineal también pondré las historias de los orígenes de los elementos de la guerra, pero no es obligatorio leerlos sólo son para que se entienda mejor la evolución del personaje y porque lleva ese elemento, pero si no quieren pos se lo saltan y ya no afecta en la historia, al fic.

Fanfic Los elementos de la guerra

Capitulo 6: apariencias

7mo día de búsqueda.

Los eventos pasados en los confines de equestria pusieron en alerta a las princesas y se preocuparon en la seguridad de sus súbditos, por fortuna no todo fue mala suerte pues el otro escuadrón volvió glorioso y sin obstáculos con el cuerno de sombra, sin pensarlo dos veces Celestia lo guardo en su bóveda de máxima seguridad aquella que sólo ella podía abrir, sin saberlo no muy lejos un Guardia que vio de reojo donde guardo el cuerno Celestia, abandonó su puesto y se dirigió al cuarto de mantenimiento donde un aura roja lo envolvió dejando ver a la ex reina Chrysalis quien con su cuerno abrió un portal que la transportó a unas catacumbas en donde estaban la nube y Tirek.

?:y bien - preguntó la nube

Chrysalis:Celestia tiene el cuerno, no hay nada que hacer - dijo

?:hmmmmm, lástima me hubiera encantado disponer de más recursos y ya que discord ya no es un villano supongo que con nosotros tres será suficiente

Chrysalis:no entiendo porque no me dejaste acabar con Celestia, tuve miles de oportunidades para borrarla del camino - dijo con cierto tono de molestia

?:NO SEAS TONTA - grito la nube - si hubieras hecho eso nos hubieras delatado

Chrysalis:y si eres tan fuerte porque no solo vas y matas a quien se interponga en tu camino - dijo desafiante

?:no hay duda de que soy más fuerte que todos ellos, pero ellos también conocen de mi y muy pronto tendrán las armas para acabaremos así que debemos estar preparados, QUEDO CLARO - dijo regañando a Chrysalis

Chrysalis:Si, claro como el agua - dijo a regañadientes

?:bueno ahora es tiempo de la fase dos - decía y ambos pusieron mucha atención - es hora de fortalecernos, hagan todo lo que sea necesario para hacerse más fuertes, pero sean discretos no quiero ningún error - terminó de decir, a lo que los otros dos villanos sonrrieron, esa idea si les gustaba

?:váyanse - ordenó la nube y estos obedecieron

10mo día de búsqueda

A estas alturas varios de los elementos ya estaban cansados pues ya habían pasado diez días y todavía no encontraban nada, la más frustrada era Apple jack ya que al appleloosa ser un pueblo pequeño ya había recorrido la aldea por lo menos tres veces ya.

Aj:por mis corrales estoy casi segura de que no encontraremos nada aquí - decía Apple jack muy enojada

Rh:yo también estoy decepcionado a estas alturas ya esperaba encontrar por lo menos un indicio - dijo Rockhoof

En ese momento algo llamó la atención del corcel, no muy lejos de ay estaba un puesto rodante donde vendían cerezas y jalea de la misma a lo que Rockhoof quedó salivando, tanto fue su deseo que no noto que Apple jack le hablaba.

Aj:Rockhoof!! - dijo Apple jack sacandolo de su trance

Rd:Oh, lo siento - se disculpo - es sólo que no hemos comido y ver esas cerezas me hizo recordar el delicioso pastel de cerezas que hacia mi abuela - dijo con una sonrisa

Apple jack se quedó pensando un rato.

Aj:sabes que, tienes razón hemos trabajado muy duro y para tu fortuna conozco una amiga que cultiva las mejores cerezas, vive en un pueblo llamado Dodge Junktion a un par de horas de aquí.

Así ambos ponys terrestres se dirigieron al lugar susodicho.

Más lejos de ay en Maretonia que también era un pueblo pequeño no tanto como appleloosa pero si menor a poniville los elementos referentes a la magia regresaban al castillo de la armonía.

Sw:bueno no encontramos nada sobre los elementos pero conseguí lo que quería - decía Starswirl

Y era cierto, de parte de las cebras Starswirl consiguió armaduras encantadas para cada uno de los integrantes y unas cuantas pociones de regeneración instantánea además de unas tres espadas que el esperaba no utilizar.

Más tarde en Dodge Junktion los dos ponys llegaron a la granja de Cherry Jubilee quien les ofreció lo mejor de su cosecha, platicaron durante un rato sobre la deliciosa comida y donde podrían estar los elementos, después de un rato determinaron que regresarían a poniville para buscar en otro lado.

Al salir de la granja en dirección a la estación de tren fueron testigos de una escena ... interesante, una pony que por su forma de vestir se veía que era de dinero cargaba una gran bolsa de bits cuando fue rodeada por cuatro bandidos todos con máscaras negras, cerca de ay estaban ellos dos, un par de ponys del lugar y un grupo de cinco ponys con túnicas color naranja.

Bandido:entregarme la bolsa - dijo en tono amenazante

La pony llena de miedo se quedó echa bolita en el piso, Rockhoof iva a interferir cuando de repente...

Kiaaaaaaaaa!! Se escuchó y al mismo tiempo un encapuchado le propinó una patada voladora que nockeo a un bandido, con la fuerza de la patada la capucha de este se calló dejando ver a un pony color mostaza de crin blanco.

Bandido:acabenlo - grito otro bandido mientras los tres lo empezaban a rodear, Wataaaaaaai!! Volvió a exclamar el pony y con una patada giratoria nockeo a los otros tres.

Apple jack y Rockhoof se quedaron boquiabiertos con el espectáculo y por mero instinto vieron sus marcas y estas estaban brillando, ese debía ser un elemento.

El pony recibía las gracias de la adinerada yegua cuando se le acercaron.

Aj:eso fue increíble - le dijo emocionada

?:no fue nada sólo hice lo correcto - contestó el pony confirmando las sospechas de Apple jack

Aj:como te llamas? - le preguntó

Lh:mi nombre es Lighting hoof - contestó el pony

Rh:tienes que venir con nosotros - dijo Rockhoof

Lh:Eeh, pero porque - cuestionó

Aj:es un tanto difícil de explicar pero la princesa Twilight te requiere - dijo Apple jack esperando que la posición de Twilight fuera suficiente

Lh:esta bien pero déjenme preguntarle a mi maestro si puedo ir - dijo el pony mientras se dirigía a su grupo otra vez

Apple jack no daba crédito a lo que veía, había encontrado un elemento y este no opuso resistencia alguna.

Después de un rato Lighting volvió diciendo que tenía luz verde para partir, así los tres se fueron rumbo a la estación de tren y Apple jack uso su piedra para que todos se reunieran en poniville.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Twilight y Starswirl que ya Iván para aya y después todos los demás, cuando estuvieron todos se reunieron enfrente del castillo.

Rd:Así que este es - dijo en tono no muy convencida - no se me lo imaginaba más genial

Aj:es más de lo que parece - aseguro Apple jack - anda diles - le instó a Lighting

Lh:mi nombre es Lighting hoof y vengo del monasterio Senken en ... - no pudo terminar pues un grito lo interrumpió.

?:Staaaaaarswirl - grito el pony de la boina

Al viejo apenas le dio tiempo para poner un escudo alrededor de todos que paró como mínimo diez espadas negras que Iván dirigidas hacia el, la batalla había comenzado los demás se quedaron atónitos sin saber que hacer.

Continuará...


	7. Capitulo 7: Consecuencias

... no pos no tengo nada que decir vamos directo al fic.

Fanfic Los elementos de la guerra

Capitulo 7: Consecuencias

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, los elementos se quedaron atónitos, hasta Pinkie no supo si decir o no que el era el pony que había visto, ¿porque un elemento los estaba atacando?¿Qué debía decir?¿Le gustaría una fiesta de Bienvenida? Eran las preguntas que se hacía hasta que rainbow rompió el silencio.

Rd:oye porque nos estas atacando?¿Quién ere... - no continuo pues el pony de la boina la calló.

?:SILENCIO, esto es entre Starswirl y yo.

La princesa Celestia que también estaba ay dijo.

C:conoces a este tipo? - le preguntó a Starswirl

Sw:yo en mi vida había visto a este animal - dijo muy molesto

?:desconoces mi rostro y mi nombre, más no mi apellido - dijo el pony

El pony teniéndolo más cerca y quieto se ponía detallar mejor, era un corcel de estatura promedio de complexión normal, el color de su pelaje era de color marrón y su crin de color ámbar, traía una capa roja un poco chamuscada con una media luna amarilla en el centro de esta, también traía una boina negra en la cabeza la cual tapaba su cuerno, su Cutie Mark era una estrella muy similar a la de Starlight pero esta tenía alrededor unos símbolos arcaicos.

Tv:mi nombre es Twist Vayn y ese hombre es un traidor, un farsante y un mentiroso - decía en tono muy molesto.

A Starswirl el apellido Vayn le resultaba familiar al igual que su capa pero no sabía de donde, el comentario de Twist iso rabiar a Twilight.

T:como te atreves el es Starswirl el más poderoso hechicero que hay... - no pudo terminar de reclamar porque una espada de metal que se clavó cerca de los pies de Starswirl la calló.

Tv:enfrentame Starswirl, enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos - dijo y acto seguido dío un brinco hacia Starswirl dando una estocada mientras caía con una de sus espadas negras, Starswirl reaccionó a tiempo, tomó la espada del suelo y esquivo el ataque.

Sw:Que te he hecho yo para que me ataques, no podemos mejor conversar - sugirió Starswirl

Tv:primero te haré añicos y después conversaremos - dijo Twist tajante

Al no poder dialogar con su enemigo Starswirl se batió en duelo contra Twist, Twist daba incesantes estocadas y cortes los cuales Starswirl esquivaba o bloqueada con la espada, los demás le echaban Porras a Starswirl, hasta Celestia y Luna animaban a su maestro diciendo cosas como «enseñale una lección» o «muestrale quien manda», sin embargo no tenía la experiencia que Twist si tenía y con un mal pasó Twist aprovechó para darle tres estocadas en el pecho y un corte en la pierna/pata izquierda, al ver a Starswirl cojear y gemir de dolor se preocuparon, sin darle descanso Twist le dio un golpe con el mango de la espada en el mentón y dándole otro corte en la espalda lo que hizo que Starswirl escupiera un poco de sangre, Starswirl sabía que no le ganaría a Twist o no al menos en su campo, haciendo brillar su cuerno se teletransporto un par de metros lejos de Twist, empezó a lanzar poderosos rayos de magia los cuales Twist esquivaba o desviaba con facilidad mientras se iva acercando, cuando estuvo muy cerca Starswirl quiso teletransportarse otra vez pero Twist no lo dejo, invocando otra espada lanzó esta a la pierna que tenía el corte, el dolor hizo desconcentrar a Starswirl quien sólo recibió otra estocada en el pecho, al ver que Starswirl tenía problemas los demás quisieron ayudar pero no pudieron porque al acercarse Twist dijo:

-no se metan, REY DE ESPADAS - grito

Al decir esto una de las estrellas de su Cutie Mark se despegó de su costado y se transformó en una bestia humanoide esquelética negra que en ves de brazos y piernas tenía navajas muy bien afiladas, la criatura les bloqueó el camino impidiendo su avance, rainbow intento evadirla por arriba pero sólo se ganó dos estocadas en el costado haciéndola caer, enseguida fueron a socorrerla, mientras tanto con Starswirl veía con horror la criatura que invocó Twist, en ese momento empezó a temer por su vida, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió algo, cuando Twist se acercó Starswirl con un movimiento rápido le tiró tierra a los ojos.

Tv:canalla - grito Twist cegado y furico

Starswirl aprovechó el momento he iso aparecer una poción que había dejado en el globo y tomó un sorbo largo, totalmente recuperado Starswirl se preparo para atacar pero Twist ya con visión lo sorprendió una ves mas, haciendo brillar su cuerno, ambas Cutie Marks de Starswirl se despegaron y mientras que una se pegaba en el flanco en blanco de Twist la otra se transformó en otra criatura humanoide esta ves hecha de energía pura, Starswirl miraba con admiración y terror la criatura que era su talento especial, sin previo aviso la criatura cargo un poderoso rayo contra Starswirl, Starswirl iva a poner un escudo pero algo le dijo que iva lamentar esa decisión así que lo esquivó y que bueno que lo hizo, de donde pasó el rayo dejo una zanja bastante profunda y un rastro de fuego, Starswirl trago saliva en su mente dijo «ya vali», la criatura sin piedad lanzaba rayo tras rayo cada vez más difícil de esquivar hasta que dio en el blanco, Starswirl salió volando por los aires pero no tocó el suelo, suspendido en el aire por su propia magia la criatura la abento contra el castillo con tal fuerza que hizo otra ventana con el cuerpo de Starswirl como maso, los demás miraban impotentes la escena, la criatura teleporto a Starswirl ya en un estado muy grave frente a ella y se preparo para dar el ultimo golpe.

Tv:Espera -dijo Twist y la criatura se detuvo, Twist se acercó lentamente le quitó el sombrero y después dijo - listo ya puedes continuar - la criatura obedeció y usando un gran poder creo una bola de energía que lanzó contra Starswirl, una luz enseguesedora inundó el lugar y donde estaba Starswirl sólo había un cráter.

Todos: Starswirl - dijeron horrorizados

Continuará...


	8. Valor y Coraje

Como ya había dicho pondré las historias de los personajes pero no son exclusivamente obligatorias, sólo son para identificarse un poco más con el personaje.

Ahora el primero será Twist Vayn quien me base en Jotaro del anime jojos bizarre adventure y el zorro de la película del mismo nombre.

Fanfic Los elementos de la guerra

Historias de Unión: Valor y Coraje

Se ve a un pequeño unicornio de aproximadamente seis años con el flanco en blanco recostado es su cama despertandoce con los primeros rayos del sol, peresosamente se levanta y frota los ojos intentando espabilarse, baja las escaleras oliendo a comida y entra a la cocina.

Tv: papá eres tu - preguntó un joven Twist Vayn mientras daba un bostezo

Su padre un corcel terrestre de pelaje marrón y crin negra de nombre Mark Vayn, tenía una Cutie Mark de una estrella de ocho puntas y un florete, hacia unos huevos con heno frito.

Mv:Sip - contestó cariñosamente - ve a despertar a tu hermana el desayuno ya casi está listo - dijo a lo que el potro obedeció

Al estar arriba se dirigió por un pasillo y tocó una puerta adornada con flores.

Tv: Fleur estas despierta - dijo el joven para recibir una respuesta hecha de sonidos guturales.

Sin demorar más entró a la alcoba y encontró a su hermana mayor, una yegua de pelaje blanco y crin del mismo color que en palabras de un semental sólo podía describirse de una forma «hermosa», se encontraba en ropa interior acostada en su cama.

Tv:Fleeeur! -grito el potro

La yegua perezosa se levantó de sorpresa al escuchar el grito dijo apresuradamente.

Fleur:Que?¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?- dijo

Tv:dice papá que bajes a comer - dijo para después marcharse

Un ya voy se alcanzó a escuchar, Twist vivía junto con su padre y su hermana en una casa pequeña situada en una aldea no muy lejos de windsome falls, su madre los había abandonado apenas nació Twist, pero esto a Twist no le importaba su padre lo era todo para el, su padre le contaba todas las noches las aventuras que tuvo junto con su gran amigo Starswirl, le dijo todo lo que ivan descubriendo juntos y también le decía la importancia de la amistad, no obstante esta historia no tubo un final feliz porque Starswirl y Mark tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte al tratar de encontrar otro objeto de estudio, Mark decía que las Cutie Marks eran más que simples representaciones del talento de los ponys, el decía que tenían un poder oculto que tenía que ser descubierto, sin embargo Starswirl decía que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que observar flancos de ponys, así que cada uno siguió por su lado.

La infancia de Twist fue feliz llena de risas y juegos, pero al cumplir los once todo eso cambió, su padre un día se levantó diciendo que tenía la respuesta pero no dijo el que, durante tres días y tres noches Mark no salió de su laboratorio hasta que una fuerte explosión surgió de este, Twist y Fleur lograron escapar pero nunca encontraron el cuerpo de su padre, desamparados y solos Fleur y Twist viajaron de pueblo en pueblo por toda Equestria haciendo pequeños trabajos, cuando Fleur tenía 23 años un día un corcel llamado Fancy Pants quedó enamorado de la belleza de Fleur y está de su bondad y caballerosidad (además de que era muy rico), el amor en la pareja floreció y en unos cuantos meses se casaron y Fleur se convirtió en Fleur de Liz una yegua de la alta sociedad y de las más bellas de todo Canterlot, pero su hermano no estaba a gusto con eso, el quería que su hermana fuera feliz, pero el no se sentía bien viviendo en la mansión de Fancy Pants, el no habia ganado nada, cuando Fleur ya tenía 25 y el 16, Twist decidio empezar a practicar con la espada como su padre le contaba como el era el mejor espadachin de la época, aunque al principio no lo hacía muy bien con la práctica fue adquiriendo forma y técnica.

Un día mientras Twist paseaba, en una librería vio un libro llamado «la travesía de Starswirl por Equestria» el nombre le sonó conocido y sin dudarlo compro el libro, al empezar a leerlo se dio cuenta de que eran las mismas historias que contaba su padre sin que este estuviera en ellas, eso le dio una sensación de disgusto, mientras más avanzaba en la lectura más disgustado y enojado se sentía, la gota que derramó el basó fue un apartado que el mismo Starswirl escribió «Mi travesía por Equestria fue un placer de los saberes enfrentandome SOLO ante el peligro y mis descubrimientos» a Twist le hervio la sangre, ese granuja había excluido a su padre y no solo eso todos los descubrimientos que hicieron juntos los adjudicó a el, sin ganas de leer más Twist se fue corriendo a la mansión y dentro de ella alistó una mochila para su viaje, en la cual traía agua, comida, dos mudas de ropa y su espada.

Al caer la noche dejando una nota para Fleur, descendió por una ventana sin ser visto y se dirigió a su antigua casa, no permitiría que el nombre de su padre no fuera recordado, les demostraría a todos la verdad, pero necesitaba pruebas y tenía que conseguirlas.

Cuando llegó su aldea natal reconoció a varios ponys incluyendo a una yegua llamada Lil flower quien era su amiga de la infancia y había tomado cierto cariño más allá del afecto entre amigos, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, su pelaje era de color azul pastel y su crin larga era de colores blanco y azul marino, tenía un broche en forma de flor en uno de los mechones de su pelo, ya empezaba a marcarse los atributos de la madurez.

Lf: Twist - lo llamó al reconocerlo

Tv:Hola - le dijo de muy buena gana

Lf:hace mucho que no te veía por aquí, desde lo de... - enseguida se calló al caer en cuenta de lo que iva a decir, Twist sólo agachó la cabeza - lo siento no era mi intención - se disculpo con un tono deprimido

Tv:no importa lo pasado pasado - le dijo en semblante triste.

Lf: y que te trae por aquí? -preguntó intentando cambiar el tema

Twist volvió a cambiar su semblante esta vez a uno enojado

Tv:tengo que resolver algo - dijo para salir corriendo a su antigua casa

Lf:hey espera - está trato de detenerlo sin éxito alguno, sin saberlo Lil también había desarrollado sentimientos especiales hacia Twist, iva a echarse a correr detrás de el pero alguien la detuvo

Maleante: a donde cres que vas preciosa - le dijo mientras sujetaba su muñeca

Lf: sueltame - le dijo intentando zafarse

Maleante: a no lo creo, tu vendrás con nosotros - dijo haciendo una expresión depravada

Lil intento gritar pero otro pony se le acercó por detrás y le puso un saco en la cabeza para después cargarla lejos de ay, sin que se dieran cuenta que el broche de Lil se había caido.

Al llegar a la casa Twist encontró lo que esperaba, las ruinas de una casa quemada, sin siquiera revisar si era seguro entró y pasó al sótano donde vio todo tipo de instrumentaria y libros quemados, intento agarrar algunos pero al tocarlos se hicieron polvo, Twist frustrado se resignó a que no encontraría nada de ay, empezaba a retirarse cuando un brillo en el suelo captó su atención, al acercarse vio que el brillo venía de un broche de oro en forma de v que está cubierto por un manta roja, al verlo se acercó y al tomarlo se percató de que no era una manta, era nada más y nada menos que la capa de su padre, una capa de un color rojo fuego que tenía una media Luna de color amarillo en medio, estaba un poco chamuscada pero cumplió su función al proteger el libro que tenía dentro, Twist observó el libro con detenimiento, parecía a un diario, sea lo que sea su padre lo quiso proteger.

La dio una mirada rápida, en el contenía varias anotaciones y bitácoras de lo que parecía un experimento, al quedarse intrigado se quedó leyendo hasta que se iso tarde, en el diario Mark describía a detalle como las Cutie Mark aparecían, que significaban e iso un apartado donde decía que las Cutie Marks aparecían espontáneamente por obra de magia, si eso era cierto como es que los ponys terrestres y pegasos también los tenían, explicaba de que dichas razas tenían magia pero no sabían como usarla, el padre de Twist decía que la manera de despertar está magia era poner a prueba el talento del pony en una situación muy difícil, el padre de Twist lo llamó «el efecto bellum», Twist no podía creer lo que leía, su padre había descubierto como sacar la magia de los ponys y de ser eso cierto podría cambiar todo.

Al mucho rato de estar en la casa Twist salió con el diario en su mochila y la capa en su hombro derecho, se dirigía a la estación del tren cuando algo lo detuvo.

Sunday flower madre de Lil flower lo llamaba.

Sf: Hola Twist - contestó alegremente

Tv:Hola - saludó

Sf: no te había visto por aquí, acaso planeas mudarte -le dijo con cierto tono incistente, pués como buena madre sabía de los sentimientos de su hija - Lil te extraña mucho - agregó

Tv:no, sólo vengo de paso - dijo Twist sonrojarandose un poco

Sf: o, ya veo - dijo con desánimo - hablando de Lil, no la habrás visto? Debió volver hace unas horas pero no ha llegado y me estoy preocupado - dijo con angustia

Al terminar de la oración Twist se puso serio y se dirigió al último lugar donde vio a Lil, Sunday lo siguió de cerca, cuando llegaron Twist vio el broche de Lil y noto en el piso (que era de tierra) muchas huellas que no eran de Lil, en su cabeza se empezaron a hacer ideas de lo que pudo haber sucedido y ninguna le gustó, al seguir las huellas vio que se alejaban del pueblo, vio de reojo la capa que traía en el hombro y dio un gran suspiro «a por ella tigre» se dijo a sí mismo mientras se ponía la capa y sacaba su espada.

Tv: no se preocupe señora Sunday, yo traeré a Lil sana y salva - dijo y luego salió corriendo siguiendo el camino

Sf:espero que si pero me gustaría más que me dijeras suegra - dijo para si misma.

Corriendo sin parar, después de un rato ya a una distancia considerable de la aldea encontró una cabaña donde se oía un escándalo, Twist se acercó con cautela y puso su oreja contra la puerta para oír que decían.

Dentro se oían unas risas y por el acento que tenían debieron de haber estado tomando hace ya bastante rato.

Bandido 1: ahora si te sacaste el premio gordo - dijo un bandido

Bandido 2: la verdad sí, encontré una bella florecilla no es así preciosa - dijo

Lf: asqueroso rufian sueltame ahora - dijo Lil molesta

Twist reconoció al instante la voz de Lil, los dos bandidos se echaron a reír con el comentario de Lil.

Bandido 1: viste ella cree que puede ordenarnos - dijo en tono burlón

Bandido 2: Si, yo creo que necesita que la domestiquen - dijo en tono pervertido

Bandida: nada de eso - espetó otra yegua dentro

Bandida: el señor Stand nos dará más por ella si es Virgen - dijo

Bandido 2: aw, ya me había emocionado - dijo y los tres volvieron a reír estrepitosamente

Twist que ya había oído suficiente se acercó a la puerta e iva a girar el picaporte pero un miedo lo invadió de repente, el no había peleado nunca contra otro pony y ahora se iva a enfrentar a tres, pensó si era prudente, penso en ir por ayuda pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

?:que pasa, no ibas a salvarla? - dijo la voz

Tv: quien eres? - preguntó sorprendido Twist

?: no sabes quién soy, deberías saberlo después de todo yo soy tu - le dijo

Tv: eres yo? - dijo algo escéptico

?:Si soy el poder que yace dentro de ti - dijo

Tv: el poder dentro de mi? - dijo más confundido

?: que acaso eres una grabadora, si soy tu poder oculto, que acaso no confías en tu padre - dijo con tono altanero

Tv:claro que si - exclamó

?: y no fue el quien te dijo que protegiera a tus amigos, ay está la pony que amas y te vas a ir corriendo a esconderse tras las faldas de tu hermana - dijo gritando

Tv:NO - grito Twist

?: entonces entra ay y salvala yo te ayudare - terminó de decir

Sin perder un solo segundo más abrió la puerta de una patada y entró apuntando con su espada.

Tv:ustedes no harán nada con ella - grito furioso Twist

Los bandidos eran 3 ponys terrestres los cócteles eran de color gris y eran más grandes que Twist con bastante musculatura, la yegua era de color magenta con la crin esponjada de color rosa, llevaba una boina negra sobre esta.

Bandida:vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, se te perdió tu Mami niño - dijo burlándose

Tv: liberarnos ahora y no los mataré - dijo Twist, al oír esto los bandidos empezaron a volver a reír

Bandida: tu vas a matarnos? Jajaja, craig borch descargarse de la peste.

Bandidos: Si jefa - dijeron mientras tomaban unas contendientes hachas que eran del mismo tamaño que Twist,

Ambos bandidos se abalanzaron contra Twist y este logró esquivarlos por muy poco pero rápidamente uno de estos se volteó y dio un fuerte golpe a Twist con el mango de su arma, Twist tuvo que agarrarse de una pared para no caer, el otro bandido se dirigió rápidamente contra Twist y dio un hachazo que logró esquivar pero rozó su pata izquierda sacándole sangre, Lil veía preocupada como maltrataban a su pony especial, con otro hachazo un bandido logró derribar a Twist mientras que el otro se paraba sobre este inmovilizandolo, Twist se intentaba zafar pero era imposible el Bandido era muy fuerte, en ese momento Twist volteó la cara para ver a Lil y lo que vio lo dejo impactado, veía a Lil con lágrimas en los ojos, tenían una expresión de desesperación y tristeza, entonces lo entendió, el era su última esperanza si el fallaba el y Lil estarían perdidos, en ese momento los ojos de Twist brillaron con un resplandor verde y su expresión cambió de una con miedo y angustia a una de valor y Coraje, haciendo un movimiento con la muñeca giró su espada clavandosela al pony que tenía enzima, este del dolor se quitó de encima, Twist se levantó lentamente y se puso en Guardia desafiando a los bandidos, estos se abalanzaron sobre el pero este con gracia y agilidad los evadio y les propinó tres espadasos a cada uno.

?: atrás de ti - le dijo la voz

Twist no alcanzó a reaccionar y una flecha se clavó en su hombro, Twist dio un pequeño grito de dolor y al voltearon vio a la bandida con una Ballesta en las manos/cascos.

?: Twist grita mi nombre - le dijo la voz

Por detrás de Twist los otros bandidos se recuperaron he Iván a atacar a Twist por la espalda, Lil veía impotente el horrible acto.

?: TWIST GRITA MI NOMBREEEEE - exclamó la voz

Tv: REY DE ESPADAS - grito Twist a los cuatro vientos

La habitación se llenó de una luz verde y de la nada una criatura humanoide de color negro apareció cortando las gargantas de los bandidos con sus brazos/cascos, la bandida al ver a la criatura salió corriendo dejando sólo su boina, Twist ahora tenía en su costado una Cutie Mark de una estrella de ocho puntas que la rodeaba unos símbolos arcaicos pero eso no le importaba, lo que iso enseguida fue dirigirse a Lil para desatar la, cuando sus brazos/cascos estuvieron libres abrazó a Twist con tanta fuerza que tuvo que ahogar un pequeño grito del dolor.

Lf: Sabía que tu llegarías a salvarme - le dijo emocionada a Twist

Tv:no es para tanto cualquiera lo hubiera hecho - dijo Twist

El momento tierno se rompió cuando la criatura empezó a acercarse, instintivamente Lil se colocó atrás de Twist.

Tv: tranquila no nos hará daño - le dijo para tranquilizarla - REY de espadas gracias por todo - le dijo a la criatura, está solo asintió y volvió a su forma de Cutie Mark.

Lf: wow, eso es algo que no se ve todos los dias - dijo Lil

Tv: Lil te puedo pedir un favor - le dijo cortésmente

Lf: lo que tu quieras - dijo la yegua, a ese punto si Twist le dijera que se acostara con el lo haría sin dudar

Tv: Llévame al hospital - alcanzó a decir Twist antes de desplomarse

Lf: Twist - grito Lil

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde ese evento, Twist se iso el protector de la aldea y se quedó con la boina como recordatorio, Twist y Lil empezaron a salir apenas Twist salió del hospital y le contó a su hermana lo sucedido por medio de cartas, Twist empezó a dominar tanto la espada como su extraña habilidad pero un día cuando Twist patrullaba la plaza del pueblo se le quedó viendo a un periódico que decía «el regreso de Starswirl» enseguida se acordó de el y le preguntó al vendedor que donde estaba la imprenta que hacia esos periódicos y este le contestó que venían del imperio de cristal, Twist alistó unas cosas se despidió de Lil y marchó rumbo al imperio de cristal ...

Continuará...


	9. Capitulo 8: Malentendido

AVISÓ: como habrán notado si leyeron la historia de Twist se me fueron algunas faltas ortográficas, consecuencia de que no pude darle la revisión que les hago a los capítulos, por eso dejaré de subir dos capítulos por día y sólo subiré uno, les ruego me perdonen pero prefiero cálidad que cantidad, ahora si al fic.

Fanfic Los elementos de la guerra

Capitulo 8: Malentendido

Los once elementos restantes, Lighting y las princesas vieron impactados la horrible escena, habían perdido a uno de sus más grandes miembros y guardaron silencio mientras ambas criaturas desaparecían, silencio que se vio interrumpido por el mascar del señor del caos que había visto toda la pelea.

D: muy buena pelea - decía con la boca llena de palomitas - hace mucho que no le daban una paliza así al Barbón - dijo y todos lo miraron muy molestos.

F:Discord - lo reprendió Fluttershy - no ves que Starswirl esta... - no pudo terminar porque empezó a llorar

D: quee?, yo no le veo lo malo de ves en cuando es bueno recordar que hay gente más poderosa que tu - dijo con tono inocente

Celestia le iva a gritar cuando unos sonidos provenientes del cráter la distrageron.

Sw: Ayayayayayayay - decía Starswirl mientras salía del cráter muy adolorido y cubierto de hollín y polvo, su barba y pelo que no traía el sombrero estaba echo bolas y en algunas partes quemado.

Todos: Starswirl - dijeron alegres de ver al viejo pony

D: ay, no se que es tan importante yo les gane cientos de veces a Celestia y Luna y nunca hicieron tanto escándalo - dijo irritando a las princesas

Luna le iva a contestar cuando Starswirl la detuvo.

Starswirl: no, el tiene razón - dijo

Todos: Queee? - dijeron asombrados, hasta discord no se creía lo que acababa de decir el hechicero

C: le estas dando la razón a discord - le preguntó la princesa incrédula

Sw: Si - dijo - saben de tanto golpe por fin logré recordar las cosas - siguió diciendo

Sw: dijiste que tu nombre era Twist Vayn, acaso eres el hijo de Mark Vayn - le preguntó a Twist

Twist no contestó pero su silencio le dio razón a Starswirl

Sw: ya veo, así que ese es el motivo de tu ataque - dijo pensativo, pero no hubo respuesta

De repente el semblante de Starswirl cambió a uno más alegre

Sw: bueno ahora que ya «me hiciste añicos» que te parece si te invito un café.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, Starswirl le estaba invitando un café a la persona que casi lo mata, temieron que algo dentro de su cabeza se hubiera roto con los golpes.

Twist se quedó pensando unos segundos pero después dijo

Tv: bueno, si tu pagas porque no - dijo desinteresadamente

Las bocas de todos cayeron al piso, como de un momento a otro ambos personajes pasaron de intentar matarse a hablar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Sw: excelente, tenemos mucho de que hablar - decía mientras que con un hechizo recuperaba su forma normal - ustedes, no nos sigan - les dijo Starswirl a los demás mientras se alejaba y detrás de el iva Twist

Pasada la rara escena los demás se quedaron sin saber que hacer.

D: emmmmmmmmm las saladitas son horneadas no? - dijo discord para romper el incómodo silencio

C: ... y bueno ... Apple jack para que nos llamaste - dijo Celestia mientras terminaba de procesar la información

Aj: a si quería mostrarles a Lighting a ustedes y a Christyn, creo que el es un elemento - dijo también acabábamos de procesar la información

Pp: y que estamos esperando - grito Pinkie mientras empujaba a todos al castillo (incluido discord).

Un tanto lejos de hay en una cafetería un hechicero y un espadachin llegaban y se sentaban en una de las mesas de afuera.

La pony mesera se acercó de inmediato y cuando iva a preguntar que querían Twist la interrumpió.

Tv: Expresso con tres de azúcar - dijo tajante

Sw: A mi deme un descafeinado sin azúcar por favor - dijo en un tono dulce (algo muy raro de parte de Starswirl), la pony muy extrañada se retiró para luego volver con lo pedido y volver a retirarse.

Los dos ponys sin decirse palabra alguna dieron un sorbo largo y dejaron su taza.

Sw: bueno supongo que ya te imaginas lo que voy a decir - dijo intentando abrir una conversación

Tv: Si, vas a inventar cualquier excusa para justificar tus actos - dijo indiferente

Sw: no voy a inventar nada, pero si voy a aclarar este malentendido - dijo tranquilo

Tv: Malentendido - dijo Twist molesto - te parece que desprestigiar a mi padre es un malentendido - dijo casi gritando

Sw: no y te pido disculpas por lo que hice, no debí intercambiar a mi mejor amigo por un sueño inalcanzable - dijo con tono triste

La historia que Mark le había dado a Twist sobre la discusión era una mentira, la verdad era de que Starswirl se había enamorado de una yegua de la alta sociedad y para llamar su atención público sus historias omitiendo a Mark para darle renombre, al enterarse Mark se enfureció pero estaba dispuesto a perdonarle si admitía que esas historias eran mentira y que el había ayudado en la investigación, obviamente Starswirl se negó pues la chica estaba empezando a fijarse en el, la discusión acabo en una pelea y después de eso se dejaron de hablar, al poco tiempo de Starswirl salír con la chica se percató de que para ella sólo era un objeto pues se la pasaba diciendo sus hazañas pero nunca le dedicó la más mínima caricia, después de romper con ella busco a Mark pero nunca lo encontró, Starswirl se lamentaba a la fecha esa decisión.

Tv: no quiero tus disculpas - dijo - quiero que enmiendas tus errores y des un anuncio público donde reconozcas a mi padre como un colaborador de todos los descubrimientos que hiciste y que digas que te acompaño en tus aventuras - dijo

Sw: Si, supongo que debo rectificar - dijo con un tono de fastidio

Tv: muy bien, espero que lo hagas porque si no volveré y te daré una tunda igual - dijo molesto

Sw: Si, si comprendi - dijo Starswirl - bien ahora que resolvemos esto, que te parece si empezamos de nuevo, que tal si me cuentas como esta tu padre me encantaría volver a verlo - dijo con gran emoción al imaginar el reencuentro con el que consideraba su mejor amigo o mejor dicho su único amigo.

Tv: mi padre murió hace doce años investigando la naturaleza de las Cutie Marks - dijo Twist sin ánimo, la sonrisa de Starswirl se borró de inmediato

Sw: Oh, ya veo - dijo en tono deprimido mientras se le salía una lágrima, jamás podría resolver las cosas y probablemente su amigo murió odiandolo.

Al verlo asi Twist se compareció de el y le puso una mano/casco en el hombro

Tv: Oye si te sirve de consuelo mi papá nunca te odio - le dijo adivinando lo que pensaba

Sw: Ah no - dijo levantando la cara y limpiandose la lágrima

Tv: no el me dijo que a pesar de que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien el nunca te odio y le gustaba la idea de volver a salir de aventuras contigo - le dijo

Starswirl se sentía mejor al saber de qué Mark nunca lo odio y que también quería hacer las pases pero también le dolió más saber que de haber buscado con más fuerza quizá todo hubiera sido diferente.

Sw: bueno es hora de volver al castillo ya se está haciendo tarde - dijo

Tv: Si, sobre eso no creo que acercarme a las princesas sea prudente, si me ven creo que intentarán colgarme - dijo

Sw: tonterías, no dejaré que el hijo de mi mejor amigo duerma en un hotelcillo - dijo mientras lo llevaba arrastrando con su magia, Starswirl se sentía mejor, se había sacado esa estaca en el corazón que tenía hace mucho tiempo.

No obstante muy lejos de ay en las calles de Griffinstone una grifo (noooo, un dragón) llamada Greeta se dirigía a su casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

Greeta: ufff, pensé que esos pastelitos no se acabarían nunca, suerte que Guilda me ayudó - dijo a si misma

Un brillo entre la oscuridad llamó la atención de Greeta, después de todo la avaricia de los grifos por las cosas brillantes era equiparable con la de un dragón, al acercarse vio una bolsa de bits tirada en el piso vaciando su contenido.

Greeta:uuuy este debe ser mi día de suerte - dijo para después agacharse y recoger la bolsa de monedas.

Tirek: yo no estaría tan seguro - dijo en tono perverso

Al voltear lo único que pudo observar Greeta fueron unas fauces abriéndose las cuales le extraian toda su fuerza vital, al no poder resistir Greeta cayó desmayada, Tirek vio el cuerpo de la grifo inconciente y la cargo sin ninguna delicadeza para después abrir un portal y meterse dentro junto con la grifo.

Del otro lado estaba una caverna llena de baba roja y capullos del mismo color colgando del techo, dentro de estos se podían ver especies de todo tipo, ponys, dragones, grifos, bisontes, cebras, etc.

Tirek: estos grifos son muy fáciles de engañar - dijo

Chrysalis: Si sólo les pones algo que brille y van por el como abejas a la miel, o no es así mi querida ave - decía Chrysalis saliendo de un lado de la caverna abrazando otra grifo con sus extremidades extras.

Grifo: por favor no me hagan daño - suplico la grifo

Chrysalis: o por supuesto que no te vamos a hacer daño - dijo en tono cínico - sólo vamos a divertirnos un rato - acabando de decir esto puso sus labios en el pico de la grifo dándole un apasionado beso, Tirek iso un gesto de asco a tal acción.

Tirek: de verdad tienes que hacer eso aquí -dijo con cierto tono molesto

Chrysalis: «el» dijo que hiciéramos todo lo necesario para hacernos más fuertes, y si violar hembras me hace más fuerte lo seguiré haciendo - dijo

Tirek: por lo menos hazlo en otra sala - dijo empezando a retirarse, pero al caminar se golpeó la pezuña con un catalejo

Tirek: auch, y que es todo esto - decía muy molesto apuntando un bulto bastante grande de cosas en el suelo

Chrysalis: sus cosas, quizás sirvan de algo - decía

Tirek: todo esto es basura - decía mientras con un rayo destruía todo sacando a volar varias cosas.

La nube que estaba en la misma habitación no les había prestado atención tuvo que esquivar un objeto que salió volando, «el» se disponía a irse a otra sala cuando de todas las cosas que salieron volando se percató de un libro que tenía escrito en la portada «Daring Do y el tesoro perdido de Quetzatcoatl», enseguida el nombre le sonó familiar y con su magia lo acercó para poder leerlo, después de unos segundos se empezó a reír maquiavelicamente

?:vaya vaya al parecer recuperar mi forma será más fácil de lo que imaginaba - decía mientras seguía leyendo - ahora díganme, que tanto conocen de una tal Daring Do.

Continuará...


	10. Capitulo 9: equivocaciones

Meh, primero que nada perdonen por no subir capitulo aller pero slim dijo que no queria que tuviera interneta ayer y pos no pude subirlo, da igual aqui esta aunque un poco tarde XD

Fanfic Los elementos de la guerra

Capitulo 9: equivocados

Horas antes en la recepción de el Castillo de la amistad Apple jack les mostraba a todas sus amigas a Lighting y les platicaban como lo había conocido mientras caminaban rumbo al gran salon.

Rd: Wow, de verdad noqueaste a tres bandidos con una patada - dijo Rainbow

Lh: Sip, es sólo un movimiento básico - decía Lighting

R: pues si tienes esa fuerza contigo a nuestro lado podremos vencer a este enemigo fácilmente - decía Rarity exagerando

Lh: no es para tanto, ni siquiera soy el más fuerte de mis compañeros - decía

T: compañeros? - dijo interrogante Twilight

Lh: Si, yo vivo y práctico con mis compañeros y mi maestro, el nos enseñó como sacar nuestro poder interior para pelear, crear y curar - dijo

T: Interesante - decía

Pp: uyyyyy, asi que hay mas tipos como tu que dan patadas a los malos - decía Pinkie mientras intentaba dar una patada voladora (sin éxito)

Lf: sip, somos cinco y el maestro - dijo

Rh: ese maestro tuyo parece ser una persona fuerte y con gran poder - dijo Rockhoof

Lh: no he conocido persona mas fuerte que el, he visto como derrota manticoras y dragones con nada mas que sus manos a pesar de su avanzada edad - dijo muy emocionado

Aj: Me encantaría conocer a ese maestro tuyo, me gustaria sacar a los lobos de madera a patadas - decía Apple jack

Lh: podría servir pero he de advertirte que el entrenamiento es muy duro y que pones a prueba cuerpo y mente - dijo

Mm: Y volviendo al tema inicial, como saben de qué este jovencito es un elemento? - preguntó Mistmane

Aj: simple Christyn nos dijo que nuestra Cutie Mark brillarian si encontraramos a un elemento, y cuando Lighting aparecio para salvar a la yegua, nuestras Cutie Marks brillaron - explicaba

Mm: ya veo - dijo

Pp: pues vamos entonces a decirle a Christyn, ya quiero ver la cara que hara cuando sepa que encontramos un elemento - decía Pinkie muy emocionada

Todos cruzaron la puerta que llevaba al salon y vieron muchas sillas alrededor de una mesa de cristal mucho mas grande y en una de las sillas estaba sentada Christyn que se veia opcupada moviendo unos aparatos de cristal.

Aj: Christyn - dijo para que volteara a verla - es un gran honor decirte las noticias de que Rockhoof y yo hemos encontrado un elemento - decia mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Lighting para que se acercara

Lh: saludos mi nombre es Lighting hoof y me han solicitado aquí para verme con usted - dijo mientras daba una reverencia

Christyn se quedo sorprendida a tal acción pues no esperaba un comportamiento tan amable de parte de uno de los elementos pero respondió de igual manera, todos los demas veian con una sonrisa la escena, la mas contenta era Apple Jack que le presumia a Rainbow haber encontrado un elemento primero a lo que Rainbow molesta contesto - Fue un golpe de suerte-

Christyn: Oh, saludos mi nombre es Christyn ysoy la vigilante d la armonía, te he convocado aquí porque una nueva amenaza a toda equestria y tu junto con otros cinco ponys unirán fuerzas para derrotar esta maldad - dijo emocionada

Christyn despues de cecir eso se le quedo mirando un rato, cosa que Lighting si noto

Lh: pasa algo? - pregunto extrañado por la actitud del alicornio

Christyn: Oh, no nada es solo que... no creia que los elementos fueran tan cordiales como tu, pensaba que serian alguna clase de asesinos o guerreros con enormes espadas y hachas, no me malentiendas es solo que... supongo que me deje llevar por mi imaginacion - decia mientras le ponia la man en el pecho

Al entrar en contacto con el pony Christyn abrio con los ojos con sorpresa.

Chistyn: Y eso es porque no eres uno - dijo

Todos: Queee?

Christyn: si, en ti no percibo ninguna de las cualidades que debería de tener un elemento, en ti solo hay paz, felicidad, emocion y... un poco de ... lujuria? - dijo

Chistyn estaba tan absorta en lo que hacia que no vio que Lighting la miraba con una mirada lasciva

Lh: "que linda es" - penso

Por detras una estrepitosa risa proveniente de Rainbow se oía

Rd: Jajajajajaja, trajiste a la persona equivocada - decia mientras se burlaba de la pony vaquera

Apple Jack estaba completamente roja, culpa de una combinacion de verguenza y furia

Aj: pero no lo... entiendo..., mi cutie Mark brillo justo en el momento que el aparecio - decia Apple Jack

R: Tal vez te confundiste querida - dijo Rarity

Christyn: concuerdo con Rarity, quiza estuviste cerca de un elemento pero como viste la impresionante demostracion de Lighting pensaste que era el - dijo

Rh: Pero quien?, ay solo estaban los bandidos, unos ponys y... - Rockhoof se detuvo al razonar un poco

Rh: Espera dijiste que tenias compañeros no? - pregunto

Lh: Asi es - dijo

Rh: y de casualidad los encapuchados con los que venias no eran tus compañeros? - dijo

Lh: si exactamente eran ellos, veniamos a la granja de Cherry Jubilee por unas cerezas para nuestro ritual de amor a la naturaleza cuando ustedes me interceptaron - dijo

T: claro - dijo Twilight entendiendo a lo que Rockhoff queria llegar - si tu no eres el elemento quizas uno de tus compañeros lo sea - dijo

Rh: exacto - dijo Rockhoof inflando el pecho

Fm: donde dijiste que era tu monasterio? - pregunto Flash

Lh: al pie del cañon galope - dijo despreocupado

C: bueno pues esta decidido mañana iremos a primera hora al cañón galope - dijo Celestia

L: iremos? - pregunto Luna

C: si yo también quiero ver ese monasterio y al supuesto elemento que se encuentra ay - dijo con una gran sonrisa

L: esta bien hace mucho que no salimos de Canterlot - dijo Luna también sonriente

Christyn: bien pues esta decidido, les recomiendo que se preparen para el viaje... - Christyn se detuvo al percatarse de algo

Christyn: donde esta Starswirl? - pregunto

Todos se voltearon a ver entre si con preocupación y angustia hasta que Celestia hablo

C: ...El tuvo un imprevisto y no pudo acompañarnos - dijo pensando que su maestro se hubiera vuelto loco

Christyn: bueno espero que este bien, les recomiendo que le avisen para que le de tiempo de prepararse

Todos se miraron con complicidad ellos también esperaban que el anciano se encontrara bien

Mas tarde esa noche Starswirl llego al castillo acompañado de twist

Tv: sigo pensando que me van a correr a patadas - decía Twist

Sw: Oh, tonterías tu estas conmigo ademas si eso llegara a pasar yo abogare por ti - dijo starswirl

Iban subiendo las escaleras cuando se encontraron a Spike

S: oh Starswirl Twilight me dijo que si te veía te avisara que te prepararas porque mañana viajaran a el cañón no se que porque encontraron un elemento - dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al acompañante

Sw: Oh, claro me preparare de inmediato - dijo un tanto nervioso

Spike paso al lado del acompañante de Starswirl a lo que solo dijo un "buenas noches", ambos se quedaran con una cara de WTF pero al pensarlo mas claramente Starswirl suspiro aliviado, " claro el dragón no sabe quien es porque el no vio nuestra pelea"

Tv: ok eso fue raro - dijo Twist muy confundido

Sw: lo ves, pan comido - le dijo el hechicero

Sw: ven vamos a dormir - dijo

Tv: ok

Muy lejos de ay, en la tierra de fuego y azufre se ve una dragona azul con un cetro regañando a otro dragón de color rojo con la pansa amarilla

Ember: Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes a los fénix en paz - dijo gritando la lord dragón

Garble: Ayyy, desde que te juntas con los ponys te has hecho débil y te preocupas por los demás - digo muy molesto Garble a lo que solo recibió un puñetazo que lo dejo en el suelo

Ember: Numero uno no soy débil, numero dos no soyyy debillll y numero tres yo soy la lord dragón y harás lo que yo te diga y si me entero que vuelves a desobedecerme yo misma te arrancare las alas, ENTENDIDO? - dijo también muy molesta Ember

Garble: Siiiii, piérdete - dijo para salir volando

Ember se quedo viendo como se iba y pego una sonrisa, le gustaba sentirse superior a los demás dragones, después se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Garble, era cierto? desde que se juntaba con Spike se había vuelto mas blanda, se quedo pensando en ello hasta que un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

?:EMBEEEEEEER - grito una voz

Ember no alcanzo a reaccionar y un destello rojo la dejo tendida en el suelo noqueada, antes de desmayarse quiso ver la figura pero solo vio dos ojos rojos que la miraban con rabia.

Continuara...


	11. Capitulo 10: el elemento del coraje

Fanfic Los elementos de la guerra

Capitulo 10: El elemento del coraje

A la mañana siguiente, Spike iso Hot cakes para todos y al poco rato bajaron los demás.

C: he de decir que Spike haces los mejores Hot cakes de todos, la próxima vez que haya un desayuno real te llamaré para que cocines - dijo Celestia de muy buen humor

S:gracias princesa pero no es para tanto - dijo Spike

L: nada de eso, a partir de hoy Spike será nombrado el hotcakero real - dijo la princesa Luna siguiendo la broma a lo que todos rieron

Bajando las escaleras se hallaba un somnoliento Starswirl el cual se frotaba la espalda y bostezaba

Sw: -bostezo- que pasa aquí - dijo el hechicero un poco molesto

Todos: Starswirl - dijeron con emoción

C: nos da mucho gusto que te encuentres bien - dijo alegremente la alicornio blanca

Sw: y porque no lo estaría - dijo

C: bueno pues ya sabes lo que pasó con... - Celestia paró al ver otra persona bajar por las escaleras la cual era Twist

Twist se les quedó mirando y ellos a el, sin decirse absolutamente nada, pasaron apenas unos segundos pero pareció una eternidad

C: ...el - terminó de decir con repudio Celestia

T: que haces aquí en mi castillo - dijo Twilight levantando sus alas y poniéndose en posición de ataque, los demás siguieron su ejemplo

Tv: no te preocupes ya me voy - dijo igual con tono molesto, mientras empezaba a retirarse

Sw: epa, tu no irás a ninguna parte - dijo Starswirl agarrándolo con su magia

Tv: Starswirl déjame ir, te dije que esto pasaría - le dijo

Sw: y yo te dije que abogaria por ti - le contestó firmemente

C: Starswirl - decía con un tono serio - puedes explicar esto - dijo

Sw: le aseguro que si mi princesa, todo se trata de un terrible mal entendido - le dijo

Después de una larga charla con los demás integrantes y las princesas (que no voy a repetir) todos fueron comprensivos con Twist y con Starswirl.

C: bueno si lo pones así, no puedo encarcelarte por tratar de defender el honor de tu padre, pero hay mejores maneras de hacerlo - le dijo Celestia a Twist

Tv: Ejeje, supongo que si - dijo Twist con culpabilidad

T: entonces todas las cosas de los libros eran mentira - decía una Twilight con el corazón roto

Sw: Oh, Twilight, sería un mentiroso si te dijera que no pero lo sería igual si dijera que si, todas las historias son ciertas pero en todas me ayudaron, tu más que nadie debe entender la importancia de los amigos - dijo

T: Si supongo que si - dijo Twilight tranquilizandose

Todos dieron una risa grupal (incluido Twist), hasta que algo o alguien no sabría decirlo con certeza los interrumpió.

Christyn: me da gusto que se lleven bien - dijo mientras entraba al salón

R: Oh, cariño a que no sabes que buenas nuevas ay el día de hoy - dijo Rarity muy felíz

Christyn: Si es cierto, no las se, sin embargo hoy no vengo ante ustedes con esa intención sino con algo más importante - dijo la bella alicornio mientras se acercaba a Twist

Twist sólo se le quedó mirando

Christyn: tu nombre, cual es? - preguntó

Tv: yo soy Twist Vayn hijo de Mark Vayn - dijo pasándose derecho para tener un poco más de altura

Christyn en ese momento se le acercó más provocando que Twist se desconcertara y sonrojara al darle un abrazo, los demás vieron extrañados está acción pero no dijeron nada

Christyn: ya veo - dijo estando pegada a el, empezó a separarse lentamente - muy bien Twist Vayn hijo de Mark Vayn, puedo ver en ti la fuerza que te mueve a proteger lo que amas, el viento que dirige tu flecha hacia tus enemigos - siguió diciendo Christyn - tu tienes el poder del CORAJE - dijo

Todos se quedaron perplejos

Christyn: y ahora con mi poder como vigilante de la armonía con la princesa del sol y de la luna como testigos te declaró «Twist Vayn el elemento del coraje» - terminó de decir con la voz real

Todos aplaudieron, menos Twist que se hallaba muy confundido, al acabar de aplaudir Christyn se acercó a una columna y le arranco un pedazo, pronunciando unas palabras en un dialecto antiguo el trozo de cristal empezó a brillar con intensidad para transformarse en un hermoso collar de plata con una estrella de ocho puntas color verde colgando

Christyn: este es la representación de tu elemento - dijo Christyn mientras le ponía el collar - deberás cuidarlo pues su poder es grande y junto con sus hermanos, te volverás imparable... - decía pero Twist la interrumpió

Tv: Wow, wow, wow, yo no dije nada de ser un elemento, yo solo vine por... bueno por lo que allá venido - dijo - y no me interesa nada de ser el héroe ni mucho menos pelear contra un enemigo de esa magnitud - decía

Christyn: hmmmmm, temía que dijeras eso, pero lamento decirte que no tienes opción, los elementos no son transferibles y si tu no peleas toda Equestria caerá - dijo muy seriamente

Christyn: acaso no hay algo o alguien al que quieras proteger - dijo esta vez en un tono suave

Twist se quedó pensando un rato, pensó en su hermana Lis, pensó en Lil que ahora que lo meditaba ambos nombres se parecian y tras unos segundos suspiro y dijo.

Tv: - suspiro - segura que no hay nadie más? - dijo esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva

Christyn: lo lamento, pero no - dijo en tono triste

Tv: - suspiro - pos ya que - dijo en un tono como si lo obligarán

Tv: Yo Twist Vayn prometo proteger a mi elemento y a Equestria hasta que mi enemigo sea derrotado o mi corazón deje de latir - dijo decidido

Christyn: pues entonces... - pero fue interrumpida

Pp: entonces es tiempo de festejar - dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba su cañón de fiestas

T: Emmmmm, Pinkie recuerda que íbamos a ir con Lighting - dijo Twilight

Pp: Oh, si lo había olvidado - dijo Pinkie rascándose la sien

Aj: de igual forma, Bienvenido al equipo compañero - le dijo Apple jack a Twist

Tv: Ajá, yo solo voy a juntarme con ustedes hasta derrotar esta sombra, ok?, nada mas -dijo tajante

En ese momento Christyn se le acercó a Twilight y le susurro

Christyn: ese mi pequeña es tu campo - le dijo señalando a Twist - , estoy un 99 por ciento de que los demás elementos serán tercos y no querrán ayudarnos con tanta facilidad - dijo

T: Claro, no te preocupes Christyn yo me are cargo - dijo para después ir con su grupo de amigas

Christyn: espero que si - dijo para si misma

Sw: bueno lamento interrumpir este momento pero tenemos un monasterio al cual ir - dijo Starswirl

C: Starswirl tiene razón - dijo Celestia - si queremos llegar con luz de día debemos irnos ya - dijo

Fm: pues andando - dijo Flash

Así todos salieron de la puerta y se dirigían rumbo al tren, ya estando en el tren, con la presencia de Celestia ni tuvieron que pagarlo, directamente se subieron a uno de los trenes el cual los llevaría lo más cercano a el cañón galope, sin embargo Apple jack se detuvo al ver que Twist no subió.

Aj: anda no seas tímido, entra - dijo Apple jack

Tv: en realidad yo planeó ir a otro lado - dijo

Pp: pero dijiste que ahora serías parte del equipo - dijo Pinkie alaciandose su melena

Tv: Si pero... ay alguien que tengo que ver primero - dijo

Todos bajaron la cabeza pues Twist no quería ser un elemento, Twist vio esto y les dijo

Tv: hey anímense, les prometo que la próxima vez iré con ustedes - dijo antes de irse a otro andén

T: bueno será sólo nosotros - dijo desanimado la alicornio púrpura

Rd: hey, tranquila hemos vencido peores cosas con menos, podremos con lo que sea que nos espere allá - dijo confiada Rainbow

T: tienes razón, quizás ellos sean los elementos de la guerra, pero nosotros seguimos siendo los elementos de la armonía podemos hacer esto - dijo recuperando su confianza

Todos: Cañón Galope allá vamos - dijeron

Continuará...


	12. Capitulo 11: Senken

por fin, jeje nada mas me tarde 5 dias pero el resultado valio la pena, de momento lo dejare asi, un capitulo semanal pero extenso, no interfiero mas.

Fanfic Los elementos de la guerra

Capitulo 11: Senken

\- Tren hacia Canterlot -

Se ve a un joven pony de pelaje marrón y crin color ambar que usa una boina negra y una capa roja sentado en uno de los asientos del tren que tenía vista al exterior, apenas empezaba a atardecer y el sol se posaba en su punto más alto indicando que eran las doce, pero el pony no pensaba en el paisaje ni tampoco en la hora, el pony de nombre Twist tenía muchas dudas, demasiadas tal ves.

El joven Twist había sido nombrado el elemento del coraje a lo cual respondió que si, pero quizás había tomado muy a la ligera esa decisión, sabía que tenía que pelear con un enemigo muy fuerte que ni los elementos de la armonía podían derrotar, pero que implicaba ser un elemento, tendría que socializar con las portadoras y los elementos protectores seguro, pero tendría que hacer algo más? Nadie le dijo que debía hacer, como comportarse, técnicamente el ahora era un héroe y un ejemplo a seguir.

Quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia, pero aún así una pregunta se mantenía en su cabeza, ¿Qué le diría a su hermana Fleur?, su hermana siempre fue un tanto sobreprotectora, es lo que pasa a la ausencia de una madre, la única yegua de la casa pasa a tener una actitud materna pero quizás su hermana se había tomado demasiado en serio el papel, era por eso mismo que temía como fuera a reaccionar su hermana, no podía llegar y decirle «Hola hermana, me convertí en un elemento de la guerra y ahora debo arriesgar mi pellejo peleando a muerte contra un enemigo sumamente poderoso, no es genial», Twist seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando llegó a una conclusión.

Tv: mi hermana va a matarme - dijo para después reír un poco.

\- Canterlot, Mansión de Fancy Pants -

Después de una larga caminata de la estación del tren a «su casa» Twist miro la gran puerta de color blanco y con gran decisión tocó el timbre y acto seguido se oyeron unas campanas que sonaron por todo el lugar, al poco rato alguien se acercó a la puerta y con un tono de voz alto y grave dijo.

?: Quien toca? - preguntó el pony

Tv: Un conocido - dijo Twist

Al oír la voz las puertas se abrieron de inmediato dejando pasar a Twist, un pony con traje de mayordomo de pelaje gris y crin plateada debido a su avanzada edad se le acercó y con gran respeto le dice.

Mayordomo: Amo Twist es un placer volver a verle por aquí - dijo muy cordial

Tv: Que onda Alfred, ya te dije que no me digas así me siento raro - dijo Twist

Alfred: Lo lamento joven Twist pero el amo Fancy me dice que es impropio llamar a alguien por su nombre - dijo

Tv: Meh, a mi eso no me importa tu dime sólo Twist - dijo

Alfred: esta bien Twist, a que se debe su visita? - interrogó el pony de servicios

Tv: nada importante solo vine a ver a mi hermana, donde está - dijo Twist

Alfred: La señorita Fleur se encuentra en los jardines, le avisaré que ha llegado - dijo mientras empezaba a irse pero una mano/casco lo detuvo

Tv: Nah, prefiero darle la sorpresa yo mismo - dijo para ir corriendo rumbo a los jardines

Alfred vio la escena y río en un tono suave para después decirse más para si mismo

\- Tu nunca cambiarlas - dijo feliz para luego volver a su rutina.

\- Canterlot, Jardines de Fancy Pants -

Fleur una yegua de pelaje blanco y crin del mismo color, la cual gozaba de una figura esbelta y una belleza sólo equiparable con la de la princesa Celestia daba su rutinal paseo por los jardines, desde que se casó con el multimillonario Fancy Pants su vida ha sido mucho más fácil y feliz, pero al contrario de lo que todos pensarían Fleur había encontrado el gozo en las cosas simples, no necesitaba una gran fiesta de gala para sentirse a gusto sólo necesitaba una taza de té, un día soleado y a su marido junto a ella.

Durante su paseo se detuvo al contemplar un Rosal que ella misma había plantado, veía con esplendor la bella flor y pensaba como los corceles le daban de cumplidos comparándola con las flores más hermosas y exóticas de toda Equestria, sin embargo como podía ella incluso siendo de las ponys más bellas de todo Canterlot competir contra la perfección de una flor como la rosa que por todos sus ángulos podías perderte en su magnificencia, fue tanto su amor por la flor que no se dio cuenta que una sombra se le acercó por detrás y le tapó sus ojos con sus manos/cascos.

Tv: adivina quien soy - dijo Twist

Fleur al oír la voz de su hermano y darse la vuelta para verlo de frente, no espero un segundo más y le dio un fuerte y amoroso abrazo

Fl: hermano, que gusto me da verte - dijo emocionada Fleur

Tv: también me da gusto verte - dijo Twist

Fl: hace mucho que no venias, estoy tan feliz - dijo alegremente

Tv: oye tranquila sólo fueron un par de años - dijo Twist en tono burlón

Fl: da igual, ven me tienes que contar como te ha ido... pasa - le dijo Fleur invitando a Twist a entrar en la mansión

Tv: - suspiro - si tenemos mucho de que hablar - dijo Twist viendo la tormenta que se avecinaba

\- Tren hacia Dodge Function -

Por otro lado en un tren un poco mejor arreglado que en el que había viajado Twist, Las portadoras, Los elementos protectores y las princesas viajaban rumbo a Dodge Function pues no había un tren que los dejará justamente en cañón galope y era el pueblo más cercano a ese monasterio, como Christyn les había dicho todos los integrantes se llevaron algunas cosas para el encuentro, Twilight estaba leyendo un libro de magia ofensiva, Rockhoof entrenaba moviendo su pala como si de una lanza se tratase mientras Flash los bloqueada con mucha agilidad y fuerza, Starswirl también estaba haciendo inventario de algunas pociones mágicas por ejemplo: regeneración instantánea, fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, visión nocturna y inmunidad al fuego, en ese sentido Starswirl y Twilight se parecían pues querían estar preparados para todo, a pesar de que los demás no trajeran más cosas ni se pusieran a entrenar era porque esperaban que no hubiera necesidad de pelear, no obstante algo les daba una sensación de que no sería asi.

Para romper el incómodo silencio que yacía en el tren Rainbow quiso abrir un tema de conversación.

Rd: ... y dinos como es tu monasterio? - le preguntó Rainbow a Lighting

Lh: bueno es un lugar sereno y con gran belleza natural - dijo Lighting

Condiciones del lugar y van a pagar caro el precio.

R: Oh, con este calor mi peinado se va a arruinar - dijo Rarity

Aj: sólo a ti se te ocurre venir arreglada a un viaje donde posiblemente vayamos a enfrentarnos a algo o a alguien - dijo Apple jack

Sin saberlo su comentario también incómodo a ambas princesas haciendo que se sonrojaran un poco, después de todo ellas también habían venido arregladas.

C: bueno ya estamos aqui - dijo Celestia resignada

Sw: tendrán que aguantarse el calor y muchas otras cosas, después de todo nos espera un largo viaje - dijo Starswirl para después dirigirse a cañón galope siguiendo a Lighting.

\- Canterlot, Mansión de Fancy Pants -

Fleur había preparado rápidamente una fiesta de te para Twist ( con ayuda de los sirvientes ) y estaba haciendo unos muffins de su receta especial, mientras preparaba la comida Twist le contaba todo lo que había pasado estos dos años omitiendo lo de ser un elemento.

Tv:... si, a veces pienso que esa yegua no estará contenta hasta verme en el altar con Lil - decía Twist

Fleur: jejeje, o seguro que Sunday sólo quiere lo mejor para Lil - dijo

Tv: si supongo que todos queremos proteger a nuestros seres queridos - dijo

Fleur: por su puesto, yo movería el cielo y la tierra por ti - dijo sin notar que Twist tenía otras intenciones

Tv: yo también..., sabes si un enemigo amenazara Equestria y yo tuviera que pelear para protegerte ¿Qué sentirías? - dijo dudoso

Fleur: bueno si ese fuera el caso me sentiría muy orgullosa de saber que mi hermano está peleando por Equestria - dijo metiendo la bandeja con muffins al horno

Tv: pues me da gusto que pienses eso por qué eso es lo que voy a hacer - dijo Twist con un poco de miedo en su voz

Fleur: hacer que? - dijo Fleur mirando el cristal del horno

Tv: voy a ser un elemento - dijo Twist está vez confiado

Fleur: un que? - decía Fleur mientras sacaba los muffins del horno y los llevaba a la mesa

Tv: un elemento, hermana yo Twist Vayn he sido nombrado el elemento del coraje por Celestia en persona y peleare por Equestria para defender a mis seres queridos y derrotar al peor enemigo que se ha visto - dijo alzando la voz y con tono triunfal

Fleur dejo caer la bandeja con muffins, «Uups» pensó Twist, la expresión furiosa de su hermana no era una buena señal.

Después de un largo rato en que Twist lograba entrar en razón a su hermana, pudo contarle como pasó todo, desde su persecución a Starswirl hasta su nombramiento por Christyn.

Fleur se quedó pensando un poco como si estudiará a Twist y lo que debía de decir, se quedó en silencio, al final sólo dijo.

Fleur: así te hubiera nombrado la misma Aurora, TU NO VAS A PELAR CON NADIE!! - dijo muy enojada

Tv: que acaso no lo entiendes, no tengo elección crees que yo quería ser un elemento, yo preferiría vivir mi vida tranquila con Lil y contigo...- dijo Twist molesto

Fleur: entonces hazlo que consigan a otro espadachin tu no vas a ir - dijo Fleur sin ceder

Tv: si yo no voy toda Equestria estará perdida, no habrá un mañana que pensar, no habrá un día de picnic al cual ir, no habrá reunión en la mansión en el día de los corazones cálidos... tengo que ir... y lo haré con o sin tu consentimiento - dijo firme

Fleur: tu no ves que intento protegerte - dijo Fleur con lágrimas en sus ojos

Tv: y lo has hecho muy bien hermana, pero ahora me toca protegerte a ti - dijo

Fleur se quedó en silencio mirándolo fijo con una mirada triste.

Tv: sólo venía a avisarte por si me llegará... -

Twist se detuvo a pensar un segundo, Fleur lo miro a los ojos viendo su alma bañada en miedo, pero también podía ver su fuerza de voluntad y su coraje.

Tv: por si no vuelvo sepas que mori con honor - dijo para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida

Fleur: espera!! - le dijo corriendo detrás de el, cuando estuvo a su lado le dio un cálido y amoroso abrazo - sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero - le dijo con la voz quebrada

Tv: descuida, yo también te quiero - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Fleur: promete que volverás, promete que no morirás en esta pelea - dijo Fleur

Tv: - se quedó pensando unos segundos - te prometo que haré todo lo posible para regresar a casa - dijo Twist

Fleur: y yo te prometo que cuando vuelvas te daré la mayor sorpresa de tu vida - dijo Fleur

Tv: jejeje, la espero con ansia - dijo Twist

Permanecieron un rato largo abrazados hasta que el reloj marco las cinco, tras decirse unas palabras de aliento y despedirse Twist tomó sus cosas y se retiró hacia la salida, al estar frente al portón un pony conocido lo llamó.

Alfred: joven Twist, ya se va? - preguntó el mayordomo

Tv: Eh?, a si ya me voy - contestó

Alfred: hmmmmm... joven Twist también le quería decir que... - estuvo en silencio un rato - no olvidelo - dijo Alfred

Tv: vamos Alfred somos amigos - dijo Twist

Alfred: bueno es solo que quizás no debió de avisarle a la señorita Fleur de su partida - dijo

Tv: por que lo dices? - dijo Twist

Alfred: bueno eso es porque quizás el estrés y la preocupación le haga daño al bebé - dijo muy seriamente

Tv: bebé?... - Twist cayó en cuenta - ...Oooooooh - Twist se quedó atónito y después se marchó

\- Cañón Galope -

Después de una muy larga y calurosa caminata el grupo por fin había llegado al gran cañón, el cañón era una falla geografíca de por lo menos 300 metros de profundidad pero era muy ancho lo cual permitía ver el fondo de arena roja.

Los elementos se veían bastante cansados y llenos de sudor pero Lighting y Celestia se veían de lo más normal.

L: como es que tu estas tan bien - le preguntó Luna a Celestia

C: ser la diosa del sol tiene sus ventajas - dijo Celestia guiñandole un ojo

Pp: y donde está? - preguntó Pinkie viendo el inmenso abismo

Lh: ay que bajar - dijo Lighting

Todos: Aaaaaaw - dijeron todos, quizás Celestia era inmune al calor pero ya estaba cansada por la caminata

Tras decir eso el grupo comenzó su descenso por el gran cañón, aquellos que podían volar tenían una basta ventaja que los que no, asi que cuidaban de que los otros no callaran al vacío, tardaron unos minutos pero al fin llegaron al fondo.

Muy cansados el grupo se dirigió hacia un extremo del cañón como les indicó Lighting, al poco rato el grupo llegó a un extremo del cañón y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos,

« nada », en el extremo del cañón sólo piedra y arena se veía a la distancia.

Rd: Que?, hicimos todo esto para nada - exclamó Rainbow

Sw: espero que no nos hayamos perdido - dijo Starswirl

Rh: y que tal si es una trampa - dijo Rockhoof

C: puedes explicarnos? - dijo Celestia a Lighting

Pero Lighting no parecía estar muy centrado en la conversación, el inspeccionaba la roca como si quisiera encontrar algo, de pronto su mirada se posó en una roca grande de un tono más oscuro que el resto, Lighting la señaló y fijo.

Lh: ay está la entrada - dijo para después acercarse y admirar la inmensa piedra, posó sus manos sobre la superficie de esta y los demás vieron asombrados como Lighting la traspasa como si fuera aire.

A los pocos segundos la mano/casco de Lighting volvío a asomarse de la piedra indicando que lo siguieran, Twilight se acercó lentamente a la piedra y con el mínimo esfuerzo la traspasó para ver un pasadizo enorme el cual tenía una luz al final, los demás también empezaron a entrar uno por uno.

Twilight: un pasadizo secreto - dijo emocionada

Sw: con un hechizo de mimetizacion para ocultarlo de los curiosos, muy bien pensando - dijo Starswirl

Lh: Sip, díganme ya falta poco - dijo para caminar por el largo pasillo, los demás lo siguieron.

Mientras caminaban podían notar el sonido de agua, y también podían oír el cantar de algunos pájaros, conforme se ivan acercando a la luz los sonidos eran más nítidos y regulares, cuando Lighting estuvo al final del pasadizo se detuvo y volteó a verlos.

Lh: princesas, portadoras y elementos me has un gran honor darles la bienvenida a nuestro monasterio... el monasterio Senken - dijo para después moverse a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

todos pasaron junto a Lighting y fueron hacia la luz, tras adaptarse a la luz del entorno se quedaron maravillados con el espectáculo, el monasterio era un edificio muy alto con Tejas de piedra y grabados de antiguas civilizaciones, tenía un gran patio justo enfrente de la entrada principal el cual estaba adaptado con aparatos de ejercicio y entrenamiento, el lugar en donde estaban era un claro iluminado en su totalidad con cristales luminicentes de color azul, rodeando el monasterio había un pequeño rio que desembocaba en una laguna y la vegetación en ese lugar era basta y exótica.

Todos se quedaron asombrados del espectáculo natural que presenciaban.

Lh: y que están esperando, vamos - dijo empezando a trotar como niño que vuelve a su casa después de la escuela

Todos se enternecieron con la escena y fueron detrás de Lighting, al aproximarse más al edificio pudieron divisar tres figuras que se hallaban en el patio, tres ponys terrestres bien tonificados producto de mucho ejercicio y entrenamiento estaban «entrenando» cuando llegamos, el primero un pony de crin amarilla y pelaje rojo hacia flexiones en una barra de metal mientras los otros dos ponys de pelaje blanco uno con crin negra y rayos azules, el otro tenía también la crin negra pero con rayos rojos, al parecer eran hermanos.

P1: Lighting? - dijo el pony de la barra divisando al grupo

P1: Hey chicos Lighting volvió - dijo alegre

P2: Lighting? - dijo el pony de crin con rayos azules que forcejeaba con su compañero.

El otro pony aprovechó que se distrajo y usando toda su fuerza empujó al pony haciendo que cayera al piso de espalda.

P3: no te distraigas hermanito - dijo el último en tono burlon

P2: pudiste ser más suave Jack - dijo el hermano menor sobandose la espalda

Jack: y dejar que te perdieras esta valiosa lección, no lo creo jajaja - dijo el pony de nombre Jack Tree

En la distancia

Lh: Chicos hooola - dijo Lighting gritando llegando a la entrada del monasterio

P1: Hey Lighting cuanto tiempo - dijo el pony

Lh: ay solo fueron unos días Rise - dijo

Rise: lo se pero yo sentí que fue mas - dijo el pony de nombre Rise gol

Los demas ponys también se acercan a la conversación.

Jack: vaya miren eso, yo pensé que ya te había violado esa vaquerita - dijo en tono burlón haciendo que Apple jack se enojase y también se coloro un poco

Lh: Jack... Sea, que gusto me da verlos - dijo

Sea: el placer es mutuo, y que tal si menes de platicar nos presentas a tus increíblemente guapas amigas - dijo el pony llamado Sea Tree

Las chicas estuvieron encantadas con el comentario de Sea, Lighting iso las presentaciones y Rise los invito a pasar.

Senken: es un movimiento básico - dijo el maestro

Senken se le quedó viendo a Apple jack y dijo.

Senken: puedo sentir una gran fuerza dentro de ti, no te interesaría unirtenos, el entrenamiento será duro pero aprenderás a usar tu magia - dijo Senken

Aj: Eh no si si lo has notado pero yo no soy un unicornio, soy una pony terrestre - dijo molesta

Senken: cuerno? Quien dijo algo sobre un cuerno - dijo y para asombro de todos los que seguían conscientes, Senken creo una pequeña esfera de energía amarilla entres sus manos/cascos delanteros que lanzó rápidamente a Luna quien creía que no la vería al lanzar un hechizo de inmovilización (obviamente estaba equivocada).

Todos quedaron asombrados.

T: puedes hacer magia? - preguntó Twilight muy emocionada y atónita

Senken: naturalmente, yo he dominado el arte del Shoumen mi determinación puede romper cualquier barrera - dijo

Tras decir eso sin decirse nada los engranajes empezaron a funcionar en los cerebros de las princesas y Starswirl e instintivamente vieron sus costados, sus Cutie Marks estaban brillando muy intensamente, el pony que buscaban no era ningún discípulo, era el propio Senken.

C: en ese caso sólo tenemos una alternativa - dijo Celestia en tono desafiante

L: nosotros hemos de vencerte - dijo Luna poniéndose en posición de ataque

Senken: esa actitud me gusta - inflando el pecho dijo - aquí estoy vengan por mi!! - grito mientras un brillo color amarillento cubría todo su cuerpo.

Al igual que como pasó antes Senken se movió tan rápido que hizo un rastro tras de sí que pareciese que había más Senkens detrás de el.

Se posicionó a un lado de Celestia sin que está se diera cuenta, cuando se di cuento gira bruscamente intentando divisar al pony.

C: Que caraj... - no pudo terminar (y que bueno) pues Senken la calló de un codazo al mentón empujando un par de metros.

La princesa Luna se aproximó rápido hacia el cargando una espada que invocó con su magia y dio un par de espadasos que Senken esquivo, Senken tan bien invocó un par de espadas y comenzaron una lucha de espadas

Starswirl preparo un poderoso hechizo que sin duda dañaria a Senken pero Luna estaba muy cerca, al ver sus intenciones Senken le dio tremendo cabezazo a Luna (que está no esperaba y no pudo esquivarlo ) para después tomarla de la cintura y lanzarla contra Starswirl, el cual al recibir el impacto desvío su ataque dándole a Twilight.

Apple jack corrió hacia Senken para darle una fuerte patada en el costado, su cara pasó de irá a terror cuando Senken ni siquiera se inmutó por el golpe, Senken tomó la pierna de la pony (que aún se posaba sobre su costado) la levantó y la hizo dar vueltas con sus brazos para después soltarla haciendo que volará unos instantes para después caer sobre Pinkie y Sonambula dejándola fuera de combate.

Starswirl que apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe con el cuerpo de Luna y se reincorporaba vio a un salvaje Senken que se dirigió a el a máxima velocidad dándole un fuerte derechazo que lo volvió a mandar al piso nockeado.

Ya sólo quedaban tres princesas muy lastimadas y Senken se veía como si nada, no hace falta decir que Rarity, Mistmane y Fluttershy no participaban en la pelea.

Senken: es hora de terminar con esto - dijo amenazante el pony

Junto ambas manos/cascos delanteros enfrente de su cara en la posición de loto y empezó a separarlas lentamente dejando ver una bola de energía amarilla que se iva haciendo más grande mientras más separaba las manos, Twilight junto su magia para hacer un escudo que las protegiera y se puso delante de las tres, Celestia y Luna fortalecieron el escudo de Twilight haciendo que tomara un brillo dorado y azul.

Senken lanzó la esfera convirtiéndose en un poderoso rayo color amarillo (kame hame haaaa), aunque el escudo paró gran parte del impacto el choque de tal fuerza rompió el escudo y mando a las tres alicornios a volar.

Completamente a su merced Senken se acercó a las ponys para dar el golpe final, las princesas estaban preparadas mentalmente para lo que pasara, pero en vez de sentir el frío acero de una espada sólo oyeron una risa , una risa muy simpática si me lo preguntan.

Senken se carcajeaba de una forma tan fuerte y estrepitosa que despertó a los nockeados elementos.

Senken: Jajaja, ustedes si que son persistentes - dijo el pony limpiandose una lágrima producto de su risa

L: Que?, no ibas a matarnos - dijo muy confundido Luna

Senken: y tener a toda la Guardia real aquí, no claro que no - dijo

Senken: mi intención era probar si realmente eran los buenos, y he visto como las tres compartieron su fuerza para salvarse unas a otras,... aquel que se sacrifica por los demás no es otra cosa que un héroe - dijo muy feliz

Senken dio la orden a sus vasallos a que entrarán ( los cuales estaban pegados a la puerta desde el inicio de la batalla ) y les dijo que prepararán poción curativa e hicieran un banquete.

Más tarde con los elementos totalmente recuperados aunque un poco adoloridos se sentaron a charlar y comer alrededor del fogón de la misma habitación.

C: he de decir Senken que me impresiona tu fuerza, será un placer pelear codo a codo y no cara a cara - dijo Celestia

Senken: gracias princesa y el placer es todo mío - dijo Senken

L: aunque como es que logra hacer magia sin cuerno, nunca vi nada remotamente parecido - preguntó Luna

Senken: la disciplina Shoumen es la antigua técnica creada por mis ancestros para sacar el poder interior de los ponys terrestres - dijo

Sw:« ese demente de Mark tenía razón » - pensó Starswirl

Rd: y también puedes hacerlo con los pegasos - dijo Rainbow muy emocionada

Senken: antes había maestros que enseñaban el kename que es la técnica para los pegasos, pero el ultimo murió hace varios años lo lamento - dijo

Rd: Ow - dijo desilucionada

Pp: Hey porqué esa cara larga, es tiempo de festejar ahora ya somos 16 elementos - dijo Pinkie con una explosión de confeti

Senken: la pony rosa tiene razón - dijo Senken - vayan a descansar pues mañana compartiremos rumbo a poniville - dijo

Todos: Siiiii - gritaron animados

Siguieron platicando un rato y después se fueron a dormir.

\- Poniville, Castillo de la amistad -

Mientras tanto a altas horas de la noche tocaban las puertas del castillo rigurosamente, se ve a una somnolienta Starlight ir a ver.

Sl: ay, quien puede ser a esta hora - dijo aproximándose a la puerta

Sl: te juro que si eres el chico de la cámara te daré la palis... - no continuo pues se quedó congelada al ver a la figura que estaba en la puerta.

En el portón del castillo se hallaba un caballero de armadura plateada con bordes dorados que cargaba una gran espada.

Caballero: Hola - saludó el caballero

Continuará...


	13. Fuerza de Determinación

jeje, yo siento que estan mejor asi largos pero bien explicados, ahora lo importante las bases para crear a Senken fueron Gouken de Street Fighter y Takuma de The King of Fighters

Fanfic Los elementos de la guerra

Historias de Unión: Fuerza de Determinación

\- Cañón Galope, Monasterio Senken -

Dentro de la caverna que ocultaba el monasterio se podía disfrutar de una paz plena y la gentil luz de los diamantes adornaba con perlas la superficie del río, dentro de este mismo un pony de color amarillo opaco y melena rojiza se encontraba meditando en la posición de loto.

Su meditación se vio interrumpida por una voz que lo llamaba.

Sol summer: Senken ven a comer - grito una yegua de color amarillo con melena del mismo color

Senken: ya voy madre - dijo el adolescente Senken

Senken quien ya tenía su Cutie Mark corrió adentro de la estructura y se dirigió al comedor, el comedor era la misma sala donde se tuvo la pelea contra los elementos con la diferencia de que en vez de colchas y dummies había muebles y una gran mesa en el centro con sillas alrededor, en el extremo de la gran mesa se encontraba un adulto pony de color gris con melena roja y a su lado la yegua antes mencionada.

Sinkou: pasa hijo - dijo en tono cálido

Senken: si padre - dijo con mucho respeto en su voz

Senken se sentó en el otro asiento al lado de su padre y se dispusieron a comer, los hábitos del monasterio les dictaban que el solsticio de verano solo debían comer una ración de arroz acompañada de margaritas y una taza de té verde por quince días para que la tierra descansará y las plantas volvieran a crecer, no obstante esto no parecía molestarles en lo más mínimo, al contrario comían el arroz con devoción, el sazón de su madre era simplemente excepcional a pesar de tratarse de un simple arroz.

El silencio de la mesa sólo se interrumpía por el sonido de la cuchara golpeando el plato y el sorbo del te, cuando acabaron su alimento Sinkou le habló a su hijo.

Sinkou: como vas en tu entrenamiento - dijo

Senken: excelente - dijo emocionado - estoy apunto de dominar la energía de creación - culminó

Sinkou: ya veo - dijo pensante - sabes que esa es la última de las disciplinas verdad? - preguntó

Senken: si y estoy listo para la siguiente lección - dijo

Sinkou: muy bien, pero debes saber que la última lección no es algo que te pueda enseñar yo - dijo con cierto desánimo

Senken: a que te refieres - dijo preocupado

Senken: es que acaso no he demostrado ser digno - dijo triste

Sinkou: no es eso, es sólo que la última lección es encontrar tu poder interior - dijo

Senken: mi poder interior? - preguntó

Sinkou: si, el poder interior de un pony o como lo llamamos aquí « Manthra » es la fuerza del ama que existe en cada uno de nosotros - explicó

Senken: y como obtengo ese poder? - dijo decidido

Sinkou: como obtenerlo es incierto pues la manera de conseguirlo es distinto en cada pony - dijo

Senken agachó la cabeza

Sinkou: lo que si se es que no lo conseguirás aquí, tendrás que salir al mundo y valerte por tu cuenta - dijo serenamente

Senken lo miro a los ojos

Sinkou: será una tarea difícil y no dudo que haya veces en que no sepas que hacer y la desesperación te invada, pero ten por seguro que pase lo que pase siempre debes ir hacia adelante - dijo

Senken: lo haré padre - dijo cerrando sus puños

Sinkou: yo estoy seguro de que si y cuando lo consigas por fin serás el nuevo maestro de este dojo - dijo

Senken: no te defraudare padre lo prometo - dijo con un brillo en los ojos

Sinkou: jejeje, yo era igual que tu cuando tu abuelo me dio la noticia, pero todavía te falta expandir tus alas para volar así que ve a tu habitación y medita hasta que encuentres la paz interna - dijo

Senken: lo haré padre - dijo para recoger su plato y subir a su cuarto.

Sol: Crees que está listo? - dijo Sol preocupada

Sinkou: Créeme lo está - dijo confiado

Sol: - suspiro - lo voy a extrañar - dijo en tono triste

Sinkou: yo también pero es lo correcto, el debe alzar el vuelo por si mismo - dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposa y le plantaba un cálido beso en los labios.

Sol: Oh, Sinkou recuerdas cuando te encontré mal herido en la calle cuando vivía en Yeguadelphia - dijo ruborisada

Sinkou: como olvidarlo, ese día un ángel me salvó de una segura muerte - dijo recordando

Sol: jeje, de alguien haberme dicho que aquel sucio y mal herido pony que encontré se convertiría en el amor de mi vida lo hubiera tomado de a loco - dijo

Sinkou: y todo por que quise proteger a un perro jejeje - dijo

El semblante de Sol pasó a uno más triste

Sol: si el encontrará a su pony especial allá afuera y no volviera o algo le llegará a suceder, no podría soportarlo - dijo empezando a llorar

Sinkou: tranquila - dijo mientras le acariciaba la melena - no he de mentir, es posible que el decida ya no volver pero debemos ser fuertes, es su decisión - dijo abrazando con fuerza a su esposa.

Permanecieron así unos minutos más hasta que se separaron y se fueron a dormir.

Varios días después Senken estaba nuevamente en el río pero esta ves hacia levitar tres bolas de agua que orbitaban su cuerpo, Senken necesitaba de una gran concentración para mantener las tres bolas en el aire sin que se cayeran pero pronto se vio interrumpido por su padre que lo llamaba.

Sinkou: ven hijo mío - dijo

Su rostro se veía serio pero Senken podía ver a través de esa máscara y notaba preocupación.

Senken: voy - dijo

Una vez estando dentro su madre los esperaba en la sala de estar.

Sol: siéntate hijo - le dijo

Podía sentir lo mismo en su madre, algo no andaba bien.

Senken: que es lo que pasa - preguntó

Sinkou: hijo tu madre y yo hemos hablado y... - dijo

Sol: haz entrenando muy fuerte y as alcanzado tu máximo potencial, no lograrás más si te quedas aquí - dijo triste

Sinkou: Estas listo para emprender tu viaje - dijo

Senken: en serio - dijo muy emocionado

Senken: Wuuju, Siiiii! - festejaba sin percatarse de la expresión triste de sus padres

Cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver la preocupación en sus rostros y de inmediato se calmó.

Senken: mama? papá? Que sucede - dijo

Sinkou: nada hijo es sólo que... - a Sinkou le costaba hablar así que Sol continuo

Sol: es sólo que allá afuera encontrarás múltiples lugares, muchos peligros y conocerás muchas personas y... - su voz se empezó a quebrar

Sol: tememos que no vuelvas - dijo abrazando fuerte a Senken, Sinkou se unió al abrazo y Senken lo correspondió.

Senken: no te preocupes mama, pase lo que pase te prometo que volveré - dijo sin romper el abrazo

Sol: lo prometes? - dijo Sol alejándose para verlo a los ojos

Senken: lo prometo - dijo el

Sinkou: en ese caso será mejor que te prepares - dijo

Y así fue Senken se dirigió su cuarto a recoger algunas cosas para su largo viaje, cuando estuvo listo bajo donde lo recibieron sus dos padres abrazándose mutuamente y dedicándole una sonrisa, sol se le acercó y le entregó un collar para después decirle.

Sol: este collar me le dio mi madre cuando me fui de mi casa para vivir con tu padre a promesa de que jamás la olvidaría, ahora es tuyo y te lo entrego con la promesa de que volverás hayas encontrado lo que deseas -h dijo

Senken: Gracias madre te prometo que volveré

Sol: Cuídate mucho hijo mío - dijo

Sinkou: recuerda todo lo que te enseñé y estarás bien, Te deseo lo mejor - dijo

Senken: lo haré padre - dijo Senken para inclinarse un poco y Sinkou correspondió.

Terminada la despedida Senken recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada del monasterio, cuando estuvo enfrente de la salida oculta volteo atrás para ver hacia el gran monasterio y dijo.

Senken: les prometo que volveré - dijo acto seguido miro hacia el frente y emprendió su viaje.

Así Senken emprendió su viaje y se dio cuenta cuando salió del Gran Cañón que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de adónde ir, no sabía ni qué tenía que buscar para empezar, sin rumbo aparente Senken pasó por muchos pueblos ya conocidos y otros desconocidos pasó desde el pueblo de Dodge Function hasta la gran ciudad de Ponyhattan, cruzó Por el pantano Froggy Bottom y escaló el Cañón Letal, habiendo pasado ya 2 años desde su partida Senken empezó a dudar si realmente encontraría lo que deseaba y no sabía que deseaba sólo quería volver con su padre y su madre pero volver sin haber conseguido nada seria un desperdicio y no estaba dispuesto a ello.

En una de sus viajes Senken llegó a un lugar llamado Yeguadelphia, Yeguadelphia era una ciudad metropolitana pues había casas con una arquitectura decente, tenía edificios pero no eran tan altos como los de Ponyhattan, lo que más le sorprendió fue que en ese lugar había varias especies y no sólo ponys, había unicornios, pegasos, grifos, perros diamante, vacas e incluso alcanzó a ver a un dragón por ahí, a este punto ya no parecía importarle su travesía solo vagaba de pueblo en pueblo buscando algo que tal vez nunca encontraría, se hospedo en una posada cercana y estando ahí fue a rondar el pueblo en busca de bueno nada en realidad, , esa rutina se había estado de repitiendo hace unos pueblos atrás pero ya no parecía importarle su búsqueda sólo quería encontrar algo que hacer, en una de sus caminatas encontró un suceso poco agradable de ver, en una calle oscura 2 corceles querían someter una yegua la cual trataba de pelearles forcejeando con ellos para que la liberarán, los corceles eran grandes y toscos, uno era de color blanco con crin azul marino mientras que el otro era de color morado con melena azul y roja, la yegua era de color carmesí y su melena era de color rojo con rayos de color blanco.

P1: vamos lindura nos vamos a divertir - dijo uno

Yegua: no!, déjenme en paz - grito

P2: No sabes que sería mejor? - le dijo el segundo pony a su compañero

P1: que se te ocurre? - preguntó el primero curioso

P2: si se la llevamos al amo Z seguro nos recompensara muy bien - dijo

P1: esa idea me gusta - dijo y los 2 se pusieron a reír como locos

Senken: oigan!! - les grito

Los 2 corceles voltearon

Senken: suelten a esa yegua - dijo furioso

Los 2 ponys se miraron para después volver a reír.

P1: O si no que? -dijo el primero provocando a Senken

Senken se puso en posición de ataque y dijo

Senken: haré que la suelten por la fuerza -

P1: tu llevala con el amo, yo me encargo de este tipo - dijo a lo que el otro obedeció

P1: ahora morirás! - dijo gritando mientras corría hacia Senken

Senken sin pensarlo dos veces se movió para evitar ser embestido y en un movimiento rápido le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo tendido en el suelo, una ves se aseguro que el pony no se movía salió corriendo tras el otro, al poco tiempo lo alcanzó pero cuando este se dio cuenta que lo seguían corrió con mayor velocidad y fue obstaculizando el camino con maderas, basura y toda cosa que encontrará.

Senken esquivo todo sin perder velocidad por lo cual el pony se alarmó pero recobró la confianza al ver enfrente una gran puerta de metal abierta, corrió con todo lo que le dieron sus piernas/cascos traseros y se metió dentro cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Senken llegó y golpeó la puerta repetidamente.

Senken: abre la puerta! - grito

?: contraseña - dijo un pony desde una rendija de la puerta

Senken: que? - dijo Senken confundido

?: erróneo - dijo y cerró la rendija

Senken: oye, abre la puerta - volvió a gritar

?: contraseña - volvió a decir

Senken: abre esta puerta o la derribare - dijo Senken ya muy molesto

?:erróneo - y volvió a cerrar la rendija

Senken irritado cargo una potente patada contra la puerta pero lo único que ocasionó fue lastimarce el pie, la puerta era más resistente de lo que aparentaba.

?: contraseña - volvió a decir el pony

Senken: muerete - dijo Senken despectivo

Para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió dejándolo pasar y vio al pony que estaba en la puerta el cual era mucho más grande que el de color negro y tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

Portero: Bienvenido al pony sangriento - dijo haciéndolo pasar con un leve empujón

El lugar donde estaba era inmenso, era un especie de cabaret pues tenía múltiples mesas en los tres niveles con algunas meseras con un vestuario muy provocativo atendiendo a los ponys de ahí, en el centro de todo esto había un gran Ring octogonal el cual estaba cubierto de arena y manchado de sangre.

El lugar parecía interesante quizá se hubiera quedado a curiosear un rato en otras circunstancias pero tenía otra prioridad en ese momento.

Busco a la mesera más cercana y se le acercó

Senken: hey tu - exclamó

Mesera: Eh?, yo? - dijo la mesera

Senken: si tu ven - le dijo

La mesera obedeció y se inspeccionaron mutuamente aunque con motivos distintos, finalmente la mesera rompió el silencio.

Mesera: muy bien hoy no estaba de servicio pero por ti haré una excepción - dijo en tono pícaro

Senken: Eh? - dijo extrañado

Maestro: Si o es que ocaso no quieres una noche conmigo - dijo la mesera acercándose al rostro de Senken

Senken: No! - dijo Senken rojo de la vergüenza apartandola

Mesera: A no?, entonces que quieres - preguntó con desánimo

Senken: quiero saber quién está al mando aquí? - dijo serio

Mesera: el dueño de este lugar es el Sr. Z y si tienes algún problema con el te sugiero que te marches si valoras tu vida, si lo que quieres es entrar al torneo te recibirá con gusto en su despacho - terminó de decir

Senken: donde está su despacho? - preguntó sin tomar en cuenta la advertencia

Mesera: esta arriba en el último piso, es la sala que tiene bordes de oro la reconocerás de inmediato - dijo - y si sobrevives al torneo búscame en mi camerino para darte un premio especial - dijo para retirarse moviendo sus caderas seductoramente

Senken no le dio importancia a eso sólo quería salir de ese lugar, subío por las escaleras a la siguiente planta a pasó acelerado, estaba a punto de subir las segundas escaleras cuando los altavoces sonaron.

Voz: muy buenas noches mis estimados amigos, como se la están pasando? - dijo la voz del altavoz a lo que recibió vítores como respuesta

Voz: me alegra que se sientan bien... y me alegra todavía más darles la noticia de que el torneo está a punto de comenzar!, todos los luchadores deben registrarse conmigo en mi despacho última oportunidad!

Senken: así que ese es Z - dijo

Z: Y para que se animen a participar el premio de hoy viene con un extra! - dijo

Senken rezaba por que no fuera lo que pensaba

Z: además de la suma de 1000 bits! El ganador también se llevará a una preciosidad a casa!! - dijo muy emocionado

Tras decir eso de una compuerta en el techo salió una jaula y dentro de ella estaba la yegua la cual solo traía una tanga de hilo dental que dejaba al descubierto sus nalgas ( en el caso de los anthro tenía unas pegatinas en forma de estrella sobre sus pezones dejando ver casi en su totalidad sus pechos de copa D) y además traía una bola de color rojo en la boca impidiendole hablar.

Al ver esto la paciencia de Senken llegó a su límite y corrió hacia el despacho del Sr. Z y entró sin siquiera preguntar, al ver a Senken entrar tan de repente el Sr. Z y sus guaruras voltearon a verlo pero luego se relajaron.

Z: sabía que la chica movería masas pero no pensé que a esa velocidad - dijo para reír un poco

El comentario no le agradó en lo más mínimo a Senken, el Sr. Z era un pony de color gris claro y un bigote de color blanco al igual que su melena, traía puesto un traje negro y era bastante regordete.

Senken: liberala! - grito Senken

Z: oye no hace falta que grites, podemos hablar como gente civilizada - dijo con cierto cinismo

Senken: liberala ahora mismo o acabaré contigo - dijo amenazante

Los dos guaruras se pusieron en guardia pero Z sólo se río

Z: por favor no me hagas reír, aunque logres derrotar a mis dos guardaespaldas hay una centena de guardias allá afuera que te sacarán los ojos antes que logres siquiera tocarme - dijo burlonamente

Senken apretó los dientes Z tenía razón no podía pelear contra tantos adversarios

Senken: entonces le diré a la autoridad y pasarás el resto de tu vida en una prisión - dijo

Z: pero de que dices, la "autoridad" y yo somos grandes amigos o no es así Wallace - dijo

Desde las sombras apareció un pegaso blanco con el tradicional uniforme de la guardia real.

Guardia: así es Z, en su caso señor se dará un plazo de 48 horas para dar el pony como desaparecido, de ahí se hará una búsqueda por todo el pueblo y sus alrededores pero no prometemos nada - dijo muy serenamente

Senken se quedó impactado pero también furioso no conseguiría nada por obra de la ley y como pelear tampoco era una opción, de su bolsillo sacó una gran bolsa de bits y la puso en el escritorio del señor Z.

Senken: cuanto por ella? - preguntó molesto

Z: O así que quieres comprarla - dijo burlonamente

Senken: y tu quieres dinero - dijo

Z: cierto pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo, ya me comprometí a dársela al campeón y no me gustaría quedar como un mentiroso - dijo cínico

Senken: póngale un número y lo pagaré - dijo muy enojado

Z: hmmmmm, muy bien 50 bits - dijo

Senken se quedó asombrado al ver la baja cantidad que pedía.

Senken: 50 bits? - dijo

Z: sip, 50 bits es lo que te cuesta inscribirse en el torneo - dijo

Senken: maldito - dijo furioso

Z: hey yo hice las reglas y tengo que respetarlas, gana el torneo y la chica es tuya - dijo

Senken: tu crees que no se que harás trampa - dijo molesto

Z: te doy mi palabra de que será una pelea totalmente limpia, para ser el dueño de un club de pelea clandestino me considero bastante honesto, de todos modos ganes o pierdas yo ganó de igual forma - dijo riendo

Senken se quedó pensando un momento aunque el cumpliera su palabra, el nunca había peleado con armas antes pero algo lo impulsó a seguir y dijo.

Senken: Acepto -dijo

Z: excelente - dijo tomando 50 bits de la bolsa - en la planta baja mis sirvientas te dirán donde es la entrada para los luchadores - dijo

Senken se retira y se dirige a donde le indicaron, estando abajo puede ver un arco con luz que decían en grande "peleadores" y a los lados dos meseras de la cual una era con quien se habia topado antes.

Mesera: así que si te viniste eh? Adelante pasa por aquí y suerte créeme la necesitarás - dijo

Senken no le tomó mucha importancia a su comentario solo pasó a su lado y se dirigió al lugar de los luchadores, recorrió un pasillo angosto y largo para llegar a unos bastidores en muy mal estado, podía ver casilleros oxidados, había ratas rondando por el suelo y también había un olor o podredumbre producto del sudor y la sangre acumulada de hace varios meses.

Cuando entró también pudo ver a varios peleadores con muy mala pinta los cuales también lo miraban con expresión indiferente, sin pensarlo más ignoro las miradas y se dirigió a una de las bancas de piedra que estaban enpotradas en las paredes y se puso a meditar en la posición de loto.

No pasó mucho rato que uno de los peleadores se le acercó con un paso lento y pesado hasta estar frente a el, al sentir su presencia Senken abrió sus ojos y vio a un corcel que lo miraba con odio, el corcel era de color piel, su melena era pelirroja y tenía una cicatriz en forma de X en toda su cara, estaba fumando un puro cuando le habló.

Skull: Estas en mi lugar - dijo agresivamente

Senken: no vi tu nombre en el - respondió

Skull: Estas seguro? Porque dejaré mi nombre grabado en tu rostro cuando acabe contigo - dijo sacando una navaja

Senken: te recomiendo que te vayas de todas formas te golpeare una ves estemos en el ring - dijo

Skull: jajaja, tu crees que me puedes vencer - dijo altanero - déjame decirte una cosa, viniste a desperdiciar tu dinero y también tu vida, el dinero y la puta serán mías y voy gozar violandola una y otra y otra vez hasta que me cansé mientras bebo una botella de Ron - dijo cínicamente

Senken se paró de inmediato y lo miro a los ojos

Senken: lo único que tendrás será una visita gratis al hospital si no es que te mando a tu funeral primero - dijo amenazante

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos sintiendo la ira del otro, una pelea iva a empezar en ese momento pero algo lo impidió, por un lado de la habitación salió el mismo pony de la puerta de metal y dijo.

Portero: luchadores al ring ahora! - ordenó a lo que los peleadores obedecieron, al percatarse de los dos ponys se les acercó con cara de pocos amigos

Portero: hey ustedes dos separense - dijo separando a ambos - se mataran en el ring ahora los quiero fuera! - grito

Skull se dirigió a la salida pero antes de salir se volteó y apuntó a Senken para después pasar el dedo con el que lo apunto por su cuello diciendo « estas muerto », Senken lo miro desafiante y se dirigió a la salida.

Una vez afuera pudo notar que ahora el estaba en el ring y los ponys de las tres plantas superiores gritaban como locos en eso los altavoces volvieron a sonar.

Z: muy buenas noches mis queridos amigos sean Bienvenidos al trigésimo segundo torneo de pelea clandestina del pony sangriento!! - dijo a lo que todos estallaron en vítores

Z: y como ya saben, esta noche hay un premio especial - dijo mientras unos reflectores apuntaban a la jaula encima del ring - así que estos buenos hombres pelearan hasta la muerte para conseguir a la chica!! - dijo y volvieron a gritar

Lo que decía era mentira para ganar solo tenias que dejar fuera de combate a tu oponente, aunque claro la muerte también contaba.

Z: Que comience el torneo!! - dijo y todos gritaban y tomaban ansiosos de que ya iniciará

Tras decir eso de donde estaba la habitación de Z salió un tablero negro con luces que decía próxima pelea, en la pantalla aparecieron los rostros de todos los peleadores para después empezar a cambiarse al azar hasta que sólo quedaron dos fotos.

Z: la primera batalla será Skull Hearth vs Wind Crey - dijo

Y los peleadores subieron al ring mientras los demás bajabamos, Skull agarró dos chacos que había en una mesa llena con armas mientras que Wind tomó una hacha.

Z: comiencen - dijo y sonó una campana

Wind intentaba darle con el hacha a Skull pero este la esquivaba con suma facilidad mientras hacia girar sus chacos, Wind intento darle tres veces sin éxito, Skull aprovechó que Wind se cansaba y con una patada al estómago le sacó todo el aire para después con ambos chacos darle un brutal golpe en la cabeza abriéndose una herida y dejándolo tendido en el suelo, la campana sonó dándole la victoria Skull, pero esta a el no le bastó, de un momento a otro sacó su navaja y empezó a cortar a Wind en la frente, cuando terminó su trabajo levantó a Wind con sus manos para que todos vieran que ahora la frente de Wind tenía grabada el nombre de Skull, tal acto de violencia le revolvió el estómago a Senken pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás, Skull miro a Senken y lo señaló diciendo « tu sigues ».

Skull bajo del ring y enseguida unos ponys subieron por Wind y lo bajaron para continuar, todos vieron como después de sacar a Wind la jaula bajo un poquito, el tablero volvió a sortear los luchadores mostrando el próximo combate.

Z: siguiente pelea Yan-Tae vs Senken - dijo

Era el turno de Senken e imitando lo que hicieron subió al ring y miro la mesa con armas, su contrincante tomó dos espadas curvas, pero el decidió no tomar ninguna.

Z: vaya, eso es tener agallas señores - dijo y todos alabaron a Senken

Yan-Tae: te rebanare en mil pedazos - dijo

Senken: inténtalo - dijo confiado

Z: comiencen - dijo y sonó la campana

Yan daba varios cortes tratando de herir a Senken pero este los esquivaba, Yan dio un giro sobre si mismo para dar un corte doble a Senken pero este volvió a esquivarlo, muy irritado dio una estocada hacia Senken pero sólo consiguió que Senken lo tomara del brazo y torcercelo haciendo que tire la espada, Yan retrocede unos pasos sobandose el brazo y volvió a arremeter contra Senken pero esta vez Senken se movió a un lado esquivando su ataque y dijo «Olé» para después con un karataso en el cuello mandarlo al piso nockeado.

La campana sonó dándole la victoria a Senken mientras salía del ring haciendo que la jaula baje un poco mas, Skull lo veía con odio.

El proceso se repitió varias veces con los demás luchadores, en las siguientes rondas la ira de Skull fue aumentado al igual que la violencia de sus ataques, mientras que Senken se mantenía relajado y ganaba sus peleas con cierta facilidad, estos luchadores no tenían técnica eran una bola de brutos con armas, al final y como era de esperarse en la semifinal quedaron Skull vs Senken, el público estallaba de la emoción los dos peleadores habían demostrado ser fuertes guerreros, los espectadores se amontonaban en la casilla de las apuestas estando casi al par siendo Senken con 45% de las apuestas y Skull con 55%, la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

Z: que emocionante desenlace a tenido este torneo no es así amigos?! - dijo a lo que todos gritaban de emoción

Z: pues en la semifinal del torneo Senken contraaaaaa Skull!! - grito y todos se volvieron locos

Ambos peleadores entraron al ring con odio en sus rostros, cuando estuvieron ambos en el centro del ring iniciaron una guerra de miradas provocando mucha tensión en el ambiente, sólo la campana rompería esa tensión.

Z: comiencen!!! - grito eufemismo y sonó la campana

Skull haciendo uso de sus habilidades giraba sus chacos con gran velocidad mientras hacia movimientos de gimnasia presumiendo para intimidar a Senken, cosa que no funcionó, al terminar Skull puso sus chacos sobre su espalda y dijo.

Skull: llegó tu fin, te haré tantos cortes que tendrás... - no pudo terminar porque viendo la guardia baja de Skull haciendo el movimiento más básico de su entrenamiento Senken salto pasándolo por encima dando una marometa y cuando estuvo detrás de el le dio una patada en la nuca nockeandolo al instante

El silencio reino por unos segundos..., después se oyeron gritos de ovación y otros tantos de furia de aquellos ponys que habían apostado por Skull, sin duda la pelea más corta de la noche, la jaula de la yegua estaba ya muy cerca de el piso, sólo un par de metros la separaban del piso.

Z: que bárbaro Skull cayó de un solo golpe, nuestro amigo Senken se guardo lo mejor para el final - dijo desde los altavoces

Z: pero esto aún no termina,... señoras y señores con ustedes para la ultima pelea de la noche, todo o nada, la vida o la muerte, el campeón invicto desde hace dos años, el vino desde el otro continente sólo para sembrar miedo y muerte a su paso, el es el único el imparable, Grooooond!! - grito

En eso una compuerta se abrió del suelo del ring, el público repetía con euforia Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, de la oscuridad se veían dos brillantes ojos amarillos para después salir a la luz revelando a un enorme dragón de color café que se paraba en dos piernas haciéndolo ver mucho más grande, el imponente dragón tenía una cresta de cuernos hacia el frente como un toro y una gigantesca masa del tamaño de Senken, el dragón rugio haciendo temblar el suelo

Z: comiencen!!!! - grito y sonó la campana

Grond: y dime insignificante pony como quieres que te mate - dijo mientras daba un golpe con su masa

Senken logró esquivarlo pero donde la masa pegó hizo un cráter

Senken: de que hablas, so te derrotare dragón - dijo

Grond: jajaja, tu crees que puedes siquiera lastimarme - dijo dando otro golpe con su masa, Senken lo volvió a esquivar

Senken esquivaba sus ataques y daba fuertes golpes pero estos no parecían afectarle en lo más mínimo

Grond: ya me aburrí - dijo expulsando un mar de llamas hacia Senken

Senken salto agarrándose de la jaula de la chica para evitar su ataque, Senken miro a la chica y le dijo.

Senken: no te preocupes te sacaré de aquí - dijo

Grond: no creas que te dejaré vivir - grito mientras que con la garra libre lo agarraba de la jaula y lo despegaba de ella azotandolo contra el suelo, Senken no se percató de que su collar se quedó colgando en la jaula.

Sin perder un segundo Grond le lanzó su masa, Senken bastante desorientado por el golpe anterior no pudo esquivar la masa dándole un golpe directo.

Senken: Aaaaaaaaaaah - grito de dolor

Senken se retórica de dolor aún con la masa encima mientras escupia un poco de sangre.

Grond: es hora de acabar con esto - dijo mientras tomaba su masa y con su cola daba un fuerte golpe a Senken sepultandolo en el piso.

Grond: Jajajaja, basura pony muere como todos los demás - dijo

Z: increíble el campeón invicto defiende su título una vez ma... esperen que es eso - dijo eso último alarmado

Todos voltearon a ver el ring y vieron sorprendidos como del cráter que había dejado Senken apareció un brillo amarillo y la cola de Grond se empezaba a levantar lentamente, cuando su cola ya estaba bastante arriba se puso observar como Senken estaba cubierto de un aura amarilla y sus ojos cambiaron a un amarillo brillante.

Con la fuerza de sus brazos Senken tomó a Grond de la cola y lo estrelló contra la pared haciendo retumbar todo el lugar.

Senken: no puedo morir hoy - dijo con la respiración entrecortada

Senken: hice una promesa y no pienso romperla - dijo decidido poniéndose en posición de batalla

Grond: maldito insecto te aplastare como a una mosca!!! - grito Grond cargando hacia el

Senken detuvo el golpe de su masa con la mano izquierda y le dio un golpe en la cara con la derecha, esta vez el golpe si hizo efecto pues las escamas de Grond se quebraron y el grito de dolor, Grond cegado por la ira empezó a dar de golpes con su masa tratando desesperadamente de darle a Senken, pero se movía muy rápido y por cada golpe fallido Senken lo castigaba con varios golpes en el abdomen, pecho y brazos.

Pasados unos instantes Grond tomó distancia y quejándose del incesante dolor vio que las escamas de su barriga y parte del pecho estaban totalmente destrozadas, si no hacia algo rápido perdería, en eso Grond inflo sus pulmones tanto como pudo y exalo fuego por montones.

Senken vio que Grond quería quemar el edificio entero así que dio un gran salto hacia el y con una patada le cerró el hocico provocando que se encajara sus propios dientes lo que ocasionó que sangrase por la boca, Grond rugio con irá y dijo.

Grond: ya estoy harto de ti muereeee!! - dijo mientras cargaba contra suya abriendo sus fauces todo lo que podían.

Senken sin inmutarse cerró los ojos y haciendo la posición de loto empezó a generar una bola de energía amarilla

Senken: Grond tu poder es devastador y tu ira incontrolable, pero tu imperio del terror acaba hoy - dijo mientras hacia la bola más grande, Grond lo miraba fijamente sin dejar de correr

Senken: toma esto!! - dijo mientras libero la bola hacia Grond que lo paró en seco y explotó al contacto, la fuerza de la explosión lo mando al otro lado del ring totalmente tostado y fuera de combate.

Todos los espectadores miraron el espectáculo asombrados y gritaron de la emoción.

Z: y el nuevo campeón del torneo del club de pelea clandestino es Seeeeken - grito

Z: y como es tradición aquí el nuevo campeón puede decidir la sentencia del antiguo - volvió a decir y todos estallaron en vítores

Senken perdió el brillo amarillo y vio como una mesera con una vestimenta más provocativa que el resto que además parecía estar bañada en oro se le acercaba cargando un cojín y sobre este una espada de hueso de dragón, lo único que puede penetrar la dura piel de un dragón era claro otro dragón aunque Grond ya estaba pelado.

Senken tomó la espada y fue directo hacia Grond, el público repetía muerte, muerte, muerte para atestiguar la sangrienta escena, cuando estuvo al lado de Grond el público cesó.

Grond: adelante se que deseas hacerlo, puedo sentir ese instinto asesino - dijo

Senken: tienes razón, si quiero - dijo y el dragón abrió los ojos de par en par

Acto seguido Senken encaja la espada en el torso de Grond justo en el corazón, Grond se retuerce de dolor mientras se desangra hasta que muere.

Senken: Lagartija superdesarrollada - dijo y luego patio el cadáver

Z: señoras y señores con ustedes el nuevo campeón del torneo, el único el inigualable Senken!! - dijo y todos gritaron

Z: ahora campeón puede tomar su premio - dijo y al decirlo la celda bajo completamente

Senken se aproximó a la jaula para abrirla y sacar a la yegua, esta empezó a resistirse pensaba que le haría daño o algo peor, pero Senken vio su miedo y dijo

Senken: tranquila voy a sacarte de aquí - le dijo para tranquilizarla

Después de que se calmara logró hacer que saliera de la jaula y al salir vio la bolsa de bits con el premio que nunca noto, se volvió hacia la yegua para salir de ahí pero antes volteó a ver a Z con odio a lo que sólo fue respondido con una risa estrepitosa de parte del mismo señor Z.

Una vez afuera Senken tenía planeado llevarla a la estación de policía pero al ver que la chica era muy tímida decidí hablarle un poco antes de llegar.

Senken: como te llamas? - dijo amigablemente

No hubo respuesta

Senken: vamos asi me agradeces por salvarte - dijo burlón

Yegua: no creas que no se lo que tramas tú solo llegaste ahí por el dinero - dijo

Senken: mi única intención al entrar ahí era sacarte sana y salva - dijo haciendo que la chica lo mirara

Senken: Aunque si te soy 100% sincero fue una buena inversión - dijo riendo un poco

Rose: mi nombre es Rose, Rose Tail - dijo

Senken: Qué bonito nombre Rose, Dime en donde te agarraron esos tipos - preguntó

Rose: iba de vuelta mi casa cuando ellos me secuestraron - dijo

en eso Senken se paró en seco

Senken: Perdona que no te haya preguntado antes Pero sabes cómo llegar a tu casa - dijo muy apenado por no ocurriersele antes

Rose: si está en la zona alta de la ciudad - dijo

Senken: quieres que te acompañe - dijo

Rose: en estas prendas por supuesto - dijo

en ese momento el reparo que las vestimentas que traía eran los que tenía dentro del club, sin pensarlo dos veces Senken se acerca un puesto de ropa y regresó en un momento con una capa para cubrirla.

Senken: ten - dijo mientras la cubría

Rose: gracias - dijo

con la confianza de vuelta y una relación más amena caminaron varios minutos hasta llegar a la zona alta de la ciudad, en lo que caminaban Rose le contaba todo lo que había hecho y quién era en realidad pues resultaba Rose era una noble, hija del Primer Ministro de esa región.

Senken: Wow - dijo

Rose: jeje, creo que por eso me raptaron en primer lugar - dijo

cuando estuvieron en la zona alta de la ciudad Rose lo condujo por una serie de calles hasta llegar a una gran mansión blanca, al pasar cerca varios empleado la reconocieron y fueron en su auxilio.

Empleado: señorita Rose se encuentra usted bien - dijo alarmado

Rose: si avísenle a mi padre que estoy bien y preparame un baño de burbujas - dijo

Empleado: si su señorita - dijo respetuosamente

el empleado miro hacia la derecha y vio a Senken parado junto a ella

Empleado: Y quién es este - dijo despectivamente

Rose: Este es mi salvador - dijo con cierto disgusto

Senken: Bueno sí ya no me necesitas más me retiro - dijo pero Rose lo detuvo

Rose: espera - dijo - te volveré a ver

Senken sonrió y le contestó

Senken: cuando tú más me necesites ahí estaré - dijo

Rose: eso es lo que dicen los hombres para que nos quedamos tranquilas, puras mentiras - dijo haciendo berrinche

Senken la tomo del rostro y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos

Senken: confías en mí - le preguntó mirando directamente a sus ojos

Rose: si maestro - dijo

Senken: como me dijiste? - preguntó extrañado

Rose: maestro - dijo Rose con voz masculina

Senken se quedó perplejo

Maestro!! dijo gritando Lighting haciéndolo salir de su trance

Senken: Eh? Qué pasa - dijo un ya viejo Senken con 54 años de edad

Lighting: los preparativos para ir al pueblo Dodge Function están listos - dijo

Senken: excelente partiremos de inmediato - dijo

Lighting: sí maestro dijo para después retirarse y dejar a Senken nuevamente solo

Senken miró al cielo y dijo

Senken: Ay mi querida Rose espero puedas algún día perdonarme - dijo yendo con sus alumnos mientras tomaba su túnica naranja.

Continuará...


	14. Capitulo 12

Fanfic Los elementos de la guerra

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón esta vez exagere con el tiempo de este cap y ni si quiera esta tan largo a mi parecer, pero por muy raro (para mi obvio) conviví con mi familia en estas fiestas ademas de quedarme picado en un libro físico no un fic y pos no escribí nada pero ya les dejo un capitulo muy interesante lleno de feelings O.O disfruten.

Capitulo 12: Iustitia

Starlight se quedó atónita al ver al caballero en el umbral del castillo, quizás demasiado pues el caballero empezaba a preocuparse y unas palabras sacaron a Starlight de su estado.

Caballero: Eh? Hoooola - dijo el acorazado pony mientras movía su mano/casco de lado a lado

Starlight salió de su estupefacción para mirar con una mezcla de asombro y vergüenza.

Starlight: Oh... emmm...Hola - dijo con inseguridad

Caballero: buenas noches, disculpe la intromisión pero me dijeron que aquí podía encontrar a la princesa Twilight - dijo en tono agradable

Starlight: Oh, la princesa Twilight está... - paró en seco al notar un resplandor en su campo de visión que antes no estaba hay.

Starlight giro ligeramente a la derecha para mirar a su Cutie Mark la cual brillaba intensamente, Starswirl nunca fue tan distraída como los elementos asi que no demoró mucho tiempo antes de sacar la conclusión que el pony que tenía enfrente era un elemento de la guerra, irónicamente lo que dijo Twilight antes de irse a buscar a los elementos se cumplió.

Starlight: «ya quiero ver la cara de Twilight cuando se entere» - pensó

Su expresión feliz cambió a una de preocupación súbitamente al percatarse de su repentino silencio, y si bien el yelmo cubría la cara del pony podría apostar que podía sentir la mirada confusa del caballero.

Starlight: jeje - río con complicidad

Caballero: eso te pasa seguido? - preguntó extrañado

Starlight: jeje, el día de hoy creo que si - dijo - de igual forma respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial, la princesa Twilight está fuera de momento pero volverá mañana por la mañana - dijo recuperando la compostura

Caballero: Oh, ya veo - dijo en voz serena - en ese caso volveré mañana - dijo

Las alarmas de Starlight se encendieron, no podía dejar que ese pony se fuera sin antes haber visto a Christyn

Starlight: no te puedes ir! - grito con desesperación

El caballero sólo la miro inquisitivo y pensó « está yegua tiene serios problemas »

Starlight: Eeeeh...puedes esperarla aquí si gustas - dijo muy nerviosa - estoy segura de que llegara mañana a primera hora -

Caballero: no gracias, vendré luego - dijo

Starlight: Nooo!... es que...para ver a la princesa necesitas una cita...y... porque no aprovechas y la tramitas ahora - dijo

Caballero: pero dijiste que podría hablar con ella mañana a primera hora - dijo confuso

Starlight: Emmmmm...mañana va a estar aquí a primera hora...pero necesitas una cita para verla...jeje - dijo sudando de los nervios

El caballero se le quedó viendo no muy convencido, Starlight estaba nadando en su sudor producto de la ansiedad, el caballero dio un suspiro y dijo.

Caballero: debí suponerlo, princesa al fin y al cabo - dijo desanimado, Starlight festejo de convencer al pony

Caballero: quien es la encargada - dijo

Starlight: pasa está en la sala principal - dijo refiriéndose a Christyn

Lo dejo pasar al castillo para señalarle que la siguiera, el caballero obedeció y fue tras Starlight con pasó lento, había un silencio incómodo entre ambos seres pero ninguno tenia el valor de romperlo o mejor dicho, Starlight no tenía el valor de hacerlo, necesitaba respuestas si quería impresionar a Twilight, así que trago una gota se saliva y dijo.

Starlight: y... que asuntos tienes con la princesa? -

Caballero: necesito información - dijo serio

Starlight: y no puedes buscar esa información en otro lugar - dijo

Caballero:no - dijo secamente

Por supuesto que Starlight había captado la indirecta pero se negaba a perder tan fácilmente.

Starlight: y...que información seria esa - preguntó de buena manera

el caballero volteo a verla a lo que Starlight sintió un frió recorrer su cuerpo, sentía como sin importar que llevara puesto este pony podia ver directamente a su alma, cuando al parecer no encontró nada fuera de lo ordinario el pony volvió su mirada hacia el frente y dijo.

Caballero: quiero saber todo lo posible acerca de los elementos de la armonía - dijo

Starlight: los elementos de la armonía?! - dijo extrañada

Caballero: si, sospecho que pueden utilizarse como una fuente de magia pura con suficiente poder como para acabar una guerra - dijo

Starlight se quedo fría este pony hablaba de guerra, pensaba que los elementos podrían usarse como un no estaba tan segura si llevarlo con Christyn era tan buena idea.

Starlight: Guerra!?...jeje...no ha habido guerra en Equestria en mucho tiempo - dijo nerviosa

Caballero: si eso puedo notarlo, pero la guerra no es en Equestria - dijo

Starlight: de donde eres? - preguntó

Caballero: mi hogar se encuentra mas allá de lo que ustedes llaman el mar de Luna - dijo

Caballero: provengo de las tierras de Nartoz en un pueblo llamado Bellowhill -

Starlight: eres del otro continente? -

Caballero: no es lo que acabo de decir? -

Starlight se tranquilizó un poco, este pony era extranjero y no tenia pinta de ser un conquistador o un rey tiránico,pero el tren del pensamiento de Starlight se vio interrumpida por una tercera voz que la llamaba.

Spike: Starlight? quien era? - preguntó Spike bajando las escaleras

Starlight: Pues mira a quien... -

Caballero: Draaaaagon! - grito el caballero desenfundando su espada

El caballero corrió rápidamente hacia Spike con su espada y escudo listo para atacar, Spike solo se quedó congelado del miedo.

Starlight alcanzó a reaccionar rápido y tele porto a Spike justo detrás de ella evitando la que hubiera sido una muerte segura para el pequeño reptil, el caballero se giro rápidamente y se puso en Guardia.

Caballero: hazte a un lado - espetó

Starlight: No! - grito

Caballero: no?, mira se que parecen inofensivos, pero te aseguro que es una trampa he visto dragones arcanos mas pequeños que el destruir un pueblo entero - dijo

Caballero: ahora apártate - dijo acercándose a ellos

Starlight: no espera, no se como sean los dragones por donde vives pero Spike es un dragón bueno, no dejare que lo lastimes! -

Spike: gracias -

Starlight: eso es lo que hacen los amigos-

Caballero: hmmmm...ahora veo...esta controlado tu mente, tus juegos no funcionaran conmigo dragón -

Starlight: que?! -

Caballero: yo prometí hace mucho tiempo exterminar a tu raza y pienso cumplirla, muere! - dijo abalanzándose contra ellos

Starlight hizo brillar su cuerno para iniciar un combate, aunque en ese momento temía mas por la vida de Spike que por la suya, hasta donde sabia los elementos de la guerra eran expertos en combate y ella solo sabia unos cuantos hechizos ofensivos, el plan de Starlight solo era entretenerlo para que pudiera escapar Spike.

Cuando el caballero estuvo muy cerca Starlight invoco un escudo para protegerlos evitando el corte de la espada, sin perder tiempo Starlight congelo al caballero como lo había hecho con Twilight hace tiempo.

Starlight: Spike corre! - grito a lo que el dragón obedeció

La prisión de hielo que contenía al caballero empezó a crujir para después romperse mostrando a un furioso acorazado que emanaba un aura blanca de apariencia espectral.

Caballero: tu no iras a. ninguna parte! - grito corriendo para embestir a Spike

Starlight lanzo un rayo de energía hacia el caballero el cual mando a volar al caballero estrellándolo contra una pared.

Caballero: Suficiente! - bramo aumentado el brillo de ese aura blanca

Starlight lanzo otro rayo para congelar a aquel pony pero al hacer contacto el pony atravesó el hielo como si fuera aire, fue tanto el estupor de Starlight que no reaccionó para evadir el golpe con escudo que le propino el caballero, el golpe tiro a Starlight y la dejo tumbada inconsciente, Spike quien ya estaba en el salón principal fue interceptado por el caballero el cual lo agarro con una llave, Spike intento liberarse pero era inútil, con un cabezazo El acorazado pony nockeo a Spike y lo apuntaba con su espada.

Caballero: ES TU FIN¡ - grito

Chrystin: BASTA¡ - grito Chrystin entrando por una puerta de la habitación

Caballero: tu también estas controlada por este dragón? - dijo con molestia

Chrystin: aquí el único afectado por Spike eres tu pues nadie aquí lo considera una amenaza -

Chrystin: al contrario, es un asistente audaz y un amigo fiel - dijo serena mente

Caballero: Estamos hablando de un Dragón, son bestias salvajes, sádicas y avariciosas - dijo molesto

Caballero: son asesinos y ladrones, jure acabar con la maldad de este mundo y hasta que el ultimo corazón de dragón lata mi tarea no estará cumplida -

Chrystin: Tu promesa es noble pero ingenua, no puedes acabar con la maldad del mundo y si matas a ese dragón te convertirás en lo que pretendes acabar... en un asesino -

El caballero miro a Spike con duda y volteo a ver a Chrystin, no sabia porque pero dicha alicornio parecía decir la verdad lo cual lo desconcertaba en sobremanera, el simple hecho de pensar en un dragón bueno le era completamente descabellado pero al final se dejo llevar.

Caballero: - suspiro - esta bien, tu ganas pero si lo que dices no es verdad volveré por su cabeza - dijo lanzando el inerte cuerpo de Spike a Chrystin

Chrystin tomo a Spike con su magia para que no sufriera ningún daño y lo coloco en el asiento mas cercano.

Chrystin: muy bien... tenemos mucho de que hablar .

\- Cañón Galope -

A la mañana siguiente las mane six, las princesas y el grupo de Starswirl se levantaban perezosamente después de su no tan grato recibimiento pero valió la pena, los subordinados de Senken condujeron al gran grupo a la misma sala de la tarde anterior esta vez con un desayuno sencillo, un plato de hot cakes con mermelada de cereza donde se pusieron a conversar de varias cosas aunque uno de los temas mas sonados era la incógnita de quien ganaría en un combate Twist o Senken, Rainbow, Apple Jack, Rockhoof, Medowbrook y Luna decian que Senken mientras que los otros decían que Twist, Celestia se quedo neutral.

Senken: desconozco el poder y la fuerza de este Twist pero estoy seguro que no tendremos motivos de entrar en conflicto paran descubrirlo -

RD: aun asi no seria genial ver a los dos pelear llenos de sangre dándose puñetazos y patadas - decía emocionada

Fluttershy: Emmm...bueno pues si quitaran... la sangre y los golpes y... todo lo demás seria agradable -

Celestia: recordemos que Chrystin nos advirtió que los elementos tienen corrientes de pensamiento distintas y nuestro trabajo es unirlos no generar rivalidades -

Rd: Awwwww -

Senken: bueno si queremos llegar a poniville con luz de dia tenemos que movernos ya - dijo terminando sus hot cakes

Starswirl: tienes razón debemos avisarle a Chrystin para reanudar nuestra búsqueda -

Todos en la mesa asintieron y tras de acabar de comer prepararon sus cosas para partir, Senken por otro lado reunió a sus discípulos.

Senken: Mis queridos alumnos el día de hoy se me ha convocado para un fin superior a la familia o las amistades una batalla por el bien común, han estado a mi cargo desde que eran potrillos y los podría considerar casi como a mis propios hijos, me es un gran honor el pelear en esta lucha pero dudo poder librarla yo solo así que los convoco aquí para convocarlos a ustedes también en esta cruzada, su entrenamiento esta incompleto ademas de que carecen de experiencia en combate, no suavizare nada no puedo prometer que volverán sanos y salvos y por eso no forzare a nadie a venir pero si deciden venir conmigo no se los impediré, si deciden quedarse es totalmente comprensivo tienen familias, sueños, logros no les puedo arrebatar eso la decisión es solo suya -

Senken: QUE DECIDEN¡ - grito

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos,sus discípulos no se atrevían a mirarlo a la cara Senken dio por hecho su decisión.

Senken: que así sea - dijo - en ese caso les deseo la mejor de las suertes - dijo para después unirse al grupo de los elementos

Tras decir eso todos se dirigieron a la salida del monasterio, se mantenía un silencio sepulcral después de todo los alumnos de Senken le acababan de dar la espalda, el rostro de Senken se mantenía sereno pero en su mirar se podía observar señas de tristeza varios integrantes se dieron cuenta de esto pero prefirieron guardar silencio, no fue hasta que estaban ya totalmente fuera del cañón que Celestia decidió romper el silencio.

Celestia: debió de ser duro -

Senken: era necesario, están en su derecho de negarse -

Celestia: aun así...no puedo imaginarme lo mal que debe sentirse que aquello que por lo que invertiste tiempo y esfuerzo te abandone -

Senken:...

Celestia: Oh¡ perdón no era mi intención...-

Senken: no se preocupe princesa usted non tiene la culpa -

Celestia: lo se pero pensé que...- Celestia fue interrumpida por un grito débil

Lighting Hoof: ESPEREEEN¡ - grito

A los lejos justo en la boca del gran cañón se podía ver a Light con una maleta corriendo hacia ellos.

LH: Esperen¡ - volvió a decir alcanzando al grupo

LH: Maestro, déjeme ir con usted - suplico poniéndose de rodillas

Senken: Lighting no tienes que venir conmigo eres totalmente libre de volver - dijo serenamnete

LH: NO¡ - bramo - no lo puedo negar tuve miedo... miedo a perder a mis amigos, a mi familia y a todos -

LH: pero me di cuenta que también lo podría perder a usted... no soy el mas fuerte de mis compañeros ni tampoco el mas rápido o el mas ágil, pero si puedo ayudare en lo que me sea posible porque... si usted cae yo caeré con usted -

Senken lo miro con una expresión alegre y dijo

Senken: mi querido Lighting no te desprecies tanto, dentro de ti hay una gran fuerza de voluntad que es digna de respeto, la misma fuerza que te ha hecho venir aqui a pesar de las consecuencias y prefiero mil veces a la gente humilde y leal como tu que a un ejercito completo -

LH: gracias maestro - dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a Senken el cual este correspondió

Todos: awwwwwww -

Senken: y que estamos esperando, esa maldad no se va a ir por si sola - dijo un muy alegre Senken

LH: si maestro - dijo igual de alegre

Starswirl: andando todo el mundo¡ -

Todos: Siiii¡ - exclamaron

Pinkie Pie: Siii¡ ahora somos 17 elementos -

Con el espíritu renovado marcharon todos juntos hacia la estación de tren y de ahí a Poniville¡

Después de varias horas, por ahí de las de tres de la tarde el cada vez mas grande grupo llegaba a la estación de poniville, iban demasiado contentos que no vieron que sus Cutir Marks estaban brillando desde hace un buen rato, con paso firme pero constante llegaron al Castillo de Twilight entrando a toda prisa para encontrar a Chrystin pero no la veían por ningún lado, de hecho no estaba tampoco Starlight ni Spike todo estaba demasiado callado y eso no era normal, la preocupación empezó a inundar la mente de Twilight entrando en pánico, no paso mucho cuando empezaron a buscarlos por todo el palacio, no fue hasta que a Rainbow se le ocurrió mirar el comedor vio una escena tanto rara a mi parecer.

RD: Emm... oigan los encontré¡ - grito a lo que todos fueron de inmediato

la escena que vieron si bien no era del todo rara si levantaba muchas dudas pues se podía observar a Chrystin charlando con una pegaso de pelaje blanco inmaculado con una crin rubia que parecía ser una cascada de muchos hilos de oro puro, dejando de lado la innegable belleza de la pony su demás cuerpo estaba cubierto de una armadura gruesa de metal plateado con bordes dorados, en la mesa también estaban sentados Spike y Starlight, Spike tenia una venda en la cabeza.

Chrystin: Oh, veo que recibieron mi misiva estoy muy a gusto de que hayan podido venir - dijo con toda la calma del mundo

Twilight: Misiva? cual misiva? - dijo extrañada, en eso volteo a ver su Cutie Mark la cual estaba brillando, los demás siguieron su ejemplo para encontrar el mismo resultado

Chrystin: debes de ser mas atentos si quieren sobrevivir en esta guerra - dijo en tono sombrío

Los demás se quedaron gélidos

Chrystin: AJAJAJA, solo bromeo vengan pasen - dijo cambiando su actitud de una seria a alegre

Los demás no se hicieron de esperar y tomaron un asiento, Chrystin habia agrandado la mesa y hecho mas tronos con su magia para que pudieran caber bien pero hicieron falta dos asientos el de Senken y el de Lighting, al ver a Senken Chrystin se paro y se dirigió hacia el, todos miraban expectantes tal acción, cuando Chrystin estuvo justo enfrente de el se le quedo mirando un rato para después poner una mano sobre su pecho, cerro sus ojos y se quedo así unos instantes antes de volver a abrirlos.

Chrystin: ahora veo que ustedes han estado aprovechando bien su tiempo - dijo

Chrystin: cual es tu nombre? - pregunto

Senken: mi nombre es Senken y soy el ultimo maestro del arte Shinkou pasada de generación en generación en mi familia -

Chrystin: ya veo, y si estas aquí puedo asumir que ya te explicaron tu función aquí y las consecuencias que tendrá - dijo seriamente

Senken: estoy cociente de ellas y estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mi para acabar con este mal -

Chrystin: en ese caso bienvenido al equipo - dijo dándole la mano

Senken: gracias es un honor - dijo estrechando su mano

Chystin: muy bien ahora como se debe hace yo soy Chrystin guardián y vigilante de los elementos de la armonía y hoy es un día especial pues dos nuevos integrantes se unen a nuestra causa, EL ELEMENTO DE LA DETERMINACIÓN y EL ELEMENTO DE LA JUSTICIA -

Todos: el elemento de la Justicia¡? - dijeron al unisono

Chrystin: Oh, pero que modales los míos, en su ausencia han acontecido un par de cosas que son de alta importancia -

Chrystin: esta es Morning Glory y es una pegaso que viene desde el otro continente por una causa justa y un buen fin, ella es el elemento de la Justicia -

Morining Glory: Es un placer - dijo dando una pequeña reverencia - como yo la ha dicho Chrystin mi nombre es Morning Glory y mi espada esta a su servicio, espero que nos llevemos muy bien - dijo amablemente

Twilight: "De que estaba hablando Chrystin sobre que no se llevarían bien esta pony es un encanto estoy segura de que a Twist también la caerá bien " - pensó

Luna: y como sucedió, como es que encontraron a un elemento tan rápido - pregunto

Luna: "monitoreamos todo Canterlot todos los días a toda hora y nos dieron una paliza como no había recibido en años para que ellos encontraran uno como si tuvieran que ir a la tienda de la esquina" - pensó Luna

Chrystin: de hecho fue un poco mas difícil que eso mi estimada Luna y Spike casi muere en el proceso - dijo con naturalidad

Todos: Que? -

Luna: espera pero como...-

Chrystin: Jeje, no eres la única que puede entrar en la mente de las personas -

Luna:"Nota mental no pensar nada malo junto a Chrystin" - pensó

Chrystin: Jeje - rio modestamente ante la actitud de Luna

Twilight y Celestia: COMO QUE SPIKE PUDO HABER MUERTO¡ - gritaron a la vez

Morning: Oh jeje, creo que eso es culpa mía -

Twilight y Celestia le dedicaron una mirada asesina, Morning se sintió pequeña frente a esas dos furiosas yeguas

Chrystin: no adelanten los hechos, todo se debe a un terrible malentendido -

Twilight: eso espero - protesto enojada

Morning: perdón -

Starswirl: y porque mejor de disculparte nos dices que paso - sugirió

Morning: por supuesto...mmm...pues todo inicia desde mi tierra natal - empieza a relatar

Morning: En el lugar de donde yo vengo los dragones son bestias horribles y despiadadas, Chrystin me contó que en esta región también hay dragones pero aunque también sean temibles no son para nada como los de allá, los dragones de donde provengo no son muy distintos a los de aquí pero son crueles, sanguinarios y viles, aveces destruyen y devoran aldeas por mero placer, donde el mas temible de todos es la muerte negra... -

Spike: la muerte negra? -

Morning: si así le llamamos a Iliandrill la mayor abominación que haya pisado nuestro mundo, su crueldad es tanta que roba bebes del lado de sus madres dejando desolación y muerte a su paso -

Fluttershy: y que hace con los bebes - pregunto muy asustada y preocupada

Morning: nadie lo sabe con certeza...pero lo mas probable es que se haga un banquete con sus cuerpos

Fluttershy empieza a temblar de miedo haciéndose volita

Fluttersy: NO¡, que criatura tan enfermiza seria capaz de tal cosa - decía mientras rarity trataba de consolarla

Morning: ahora comprenden porque la primera reacción que tuve al ver a Spike fue lanzarme sobre el, ademas tengo mis propias razones para odiar a los dragones arcanos y acabar con su especie -

Starswirl: y cuales serian esas razones? si puedo preguntar -

Morning: tengo varias...pero la primera y mas importante es que le jure a mi podre acabar con el mal de este mundo en su lecho de muerte...-

Spike: wow que triste y noble de tu parte, y cual mas -

Morning:- su expresión se volvió seria y sombría - y la otra es que un dragón de tu especie lo asesino... -

Spike: ...

Morning: fue la misma Iliandrill quien lo mato tratando de defender el pueblo donde nací - dijo conteniendo una gran ira

Chrystin: Morning no puedes culpar a Spike por algo que los demás hicieron -

Morning: lo se... y no volveré a alzar mi espada en contra de Spike... es solo que... el solamente verlo me hace recordar cosas que preferiría olvidar -

Spike: y como es ella? -

Morning: quien? Iliandrill?, es igual a ti pero 100 veces mas grande y con espinas negras en vez de verdes -

Spike: Oh ya veo - dijo desanimado

Spike:"Por fin encuentro algo acerca de mi especie y resulta que son una bola de asesinos y salvajes dragones" - pensó cabizbajo

Chrystin se puso a lado suyo y lo envolvió con una de sus alas y le dedicaba una calida sonrisa

Chrystin: no te preocupes Spike - decía mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura de Spike - puede que los tuyos sean simples bestias de dolor y muerte, pero tu no y eso te hace especial... nunca lo olvides - dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Spike: gracias Chrystin sniff tu si que eres una buena amiga - dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pelaje

Las portadoras de la armonía tuvieron un revoltijo de sentimientos pues sentían ternura al ver esa bonita escena pero también sentían celos por eso de "tu si eres una buena amiga" acaso Spike no se sentía a gusto con ellas, ellas no tenían la capacidad de leer mentes como Chrystin pero siempre estuvieron ahí cuando Spike las necesito... o no?, este debate apareció en la mente de cada una siendo la mas afectada Twilight pues era casi su familia directa.

Dejando el tierno momento atrás Morning siguió contando la historia, pero para resumir les dijo que era una caballero de la orden «Sol naciente» que venia con la misión de encontrar los elementos de la armonía sus superiores habían oído hablar de tales artefactos de increíble poder y pensaron que podían utilizarse para acabar con su problema de dragones de forma definitiva.

Christyn: lamento ser la portadora de las malas noticias pero como ya te había dicho los elementos sólo pueden purificar la maldad de un individuo, en el caso de sombra su corazón estaba lleno de maldad por lo cual fue destruido, sin embargo los efectos de la magia son casi inútiles en dragones haciendo que posiblemente los elementos no hagan el mismo efecto en un dragón mucho menos en todos los dragones de una región -

Morning: - suspiro - no será fácil poder explicarle eso al consejo...pero ya veré como me las arregló -

Christyn: lamento no haber sido de mucha utilidad -

Morning: no te preocupes -

Christyn cambió su semblante a uno más serio

Christyn: Morning me apena mucho tener que pedirte algo cuando yo no fui de tu ayuda pero... Morning has sido seleccionada por tus capacidades en combate y la virtud en tu corazón así como sentido de la justicia para ser el elemento de la justicia... -

Christyn: Equestria y posiblemente todos los reinos vecinos se encuentran en peligro debido a un enemigo sin precedentes, quisiera que te quedarás con nosotros y pelearas a nuestro lado...Sin embargo no puedo pedirte tal sacrificio sin yo poder darte algo a cambio, por ese motivo - mete la mano dentro de una de las columnas para volver a sacarla con un pendiente en forma de un octagono con su parte de abajo más estirada - te entregó este obsequio - le da el pendiente a Morning

Morning: gracias pero no... - fue interrumpida

Christyn: además de este pendiente muestra de mi afecto y gratitud el cual está encantado para hacerte ver el camino justo siempre también quiero entregarte esto - dijo mientras volvió a meter la mano esta vez en la mesa de cristal y de ella sacó una espada púrpura totalmente de cristal la cual despedía un resplandor color rojo -

Christyn: esta es «la azotadora», no puedo ayudarte con tu problema de dragones, pero puedo darte las herramientas para facilitar tu juramento - le entrega la espada a Morning - esta espada tiene un hechizo poderoso el cual aumenta su filo haciéndolo una arma devastadora...con esto podrás cortar la dura armadura de un dragón con facilidad -

Morning: Wow no se que decir esto es fantástico pero... - vuelve a ser interrumpida

La expresión de Christyn se vuelve triste y preocupada «acaso habré cometido un error» pensó «habrá mal entendido y creerá que la estoy chantajeando para que se quede» sus emociones empezaron a dispararse entrando en pánico « y si no quiere estar con nosotros por ser demasiado insistente» « seguro piensa que soy algún tipo de yegua pervertida o secuestradora» pensaba tan rápido y con cada pensamiento su pánico iva creciendo « no no puedo dejar que se valla necesitamos a los 6 elementos de la guerra o no servirá de nada toda esta búsqueda» « TENGO QUE EVITAR QUE SE VAYA A TODA COSTA» pensó.

Christyn: POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS! - grito empezando a quebrarse - por favor no te vayas...te necesitamos y si no logró unir a los seis elementos habré fracasado en mi misión, habré fracasado en el único propósito de mi existencia - dijo empezando a llorar

Spike se acercó a ella rápidamente evitando que caiga al suelo, los demás solo podían ver la trágica escena

Christyn: no sabes lo que es no tener nada, no tengo familia, no tengo sueños, no tengo vida, lo único que tengo es un único propósito...encontrar y reunir a los elementos de la guerra, y si yo no lo cumplo entonces yo seré una fracasada yo...yo...yo - empezó a colapsar

Esta vez fue Spike el que la consolaba dándole un tierno abrazo para que no cayera al piso totalmente sumida en su tristeza, mientras la abrazaba acariciaba suavemente su crin la cual era muy bonita, ahora que lo pensaba Christyn es por mucho la pony más bonita que había visto superando incluso la belleza de Rarity, ahora que Rarity lo había rechazado tal vez sería tiempo de encontrar un mejor partido...«que diantres estoy pensando, ella es mi amiga y tengo que apoyarla en su momento de necesidad no puedo pensar en ligarmela...aunque no estaría mal...ay a quien engañó si no pude con Rarity menos voy a poder con esta diosa de cristal...sigue soñando Spike, sigue soñando» pensó.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, el color de Christyn cambió de blanco a rojo en su cara, Christyn había escuchado todo el debate mental de Spike y no sabía si sentirse halagada o insegura, el pequeño dragón la quería de una forma distinta a la amistad y tenía miedo pero también se sentía feliz, «es bastante tierno y técnicamente yo llevo dos semanas de vida por lo tanto la edad no es un impedimento, en muchas parejas el macho es mayor que la mujer», al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba sólo se puso más roja y enterró su cara en el pecho de Spike.

Morning: yo eh...disculpa no es que no quiera estar con ustedes... es sólo que tengo que decirle a mis superiores de mi ausencia, no puedo irme así como así... pero en cuanto pueda informarles prometo volver...pero por favor ya no llores - suplico

Christyn: - Sniff - en serio - Sniff Sniff - lo prometes - Sniff - no quisiera que te vieras obligada a hacerlo solo por comportarme como una pequeña potrilla - Sniff -

Morning: para nada, no me perdonaría que lastimaran a alguien si puedo evitarlo - dijo decidida - además - sacó la espada que le dio - este es el mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado, prometo darle buen uso -

Christyn: En ese caso - dijo levantándose recuperando la compostura y secando una lágrima - Bienvenida al equipo

Todos: Siiiii - festejaron felices

Christyn estaba feliz y también algo apenada por la escena que acababa de hacer, pero su atención se dirigió a una garra que la tomaba gentilmente en su mano/casco, era Spike quien le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, ella se sonrojo un poco y correspondió el gesto, «pero valió la pena» pensó.

Pinkie: Woohoo ahora somos 18 elementos, esto hay que festejarlo - grito

Rainbow: saben que Pinkie tiene razón desde que surgió esto de este malvado villano no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotras, yo digo que hay que hacer una fiesta a lo grande para festejar.

Aj: eso suena bien terroncito -

Rarity: Oh eso sería fabuloso querida -

Fluttershy: pues yo digo que está bien -

Twilight: sería perfecto para poder conocer mejor a los nuevos integrantes -

Spike: fiesta! -

Starlight: fabuloso le avisaré a Trixie -

Starswirl: Meh por mi esta bien -

Rockhoof: suena bien -

Flash: si!, vamos a mover el esqueleto -

Mistmane: suena agradable -

Sonambula: sería óptimo para la moral grupal -

Medowbrook: grandioso! -

Celestia: hmmmmm nos servirá para relajarnos un poco no hermana -

Luna: opino igual tía -

Senken: hmmmmm hace mucho que no asisto a una fiesta -

Morning: por mi genial -

Twist: yo me apunto -

Todos: Twist! - dijeron sorprendidos

Twist: que hay -

Twilight: cuando llegaste? -

Twist: llegue en la tarde -

Starswirl: y si llegaste tan temprano porque no hiciste presencia cuando atacó Morning -

Twist: estaba dormido -

Celestia: - suspiro - bueno al menos todo salió bien -

Pinkie: si vamos a festejar

Continuará...


End file.
